Uncovered
by chellethebelle
Summary: AH/AU: When former adult film star Damon Salvatore moves to Mystic Falls to help care for his brother and niece, he finds himself instantly attracted to kindergarten teacher and preacher's daughter, Elena Gilbert. Little does he realize, that sweet and conservative kindergarten teacher will give him a run for his money and his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all my returning readers and new readers! No, you didn't read that summary wrong. Yes, Damon really is a former porn star. Teehee!**

**Big thanks goes to Nitsi (sm0lderhalders on twitter) for the amazing cover and every cover she's made for me.**

**Another huge, gigantic thank you goes to Layla Reyne who is the best beta/prereader/title maker/summary writer on planet earth. She's truly flawless. ****If you are ever in search for new stories to read, check her out. You won't regret it, I promise.**

* * *

Letting out a deep breath, Elena Gilbert glanced around her classroom, unable to believe that it was already the end of summer break. As much as she loved the three months of paid vacation, she was ready to be back in her classroom. This was what she loved to do; this was where she belonged. Monday couldn't arrive soon enough.

She gave the room a final once-over, deciding that everything was exactly how she wanted it... for now. Locking up, Elena let the excitement fill her, knowing that the next time she stood here, her classroom would be full of excited six-year-olds. She couldn't wait.

Elena jumped into her compact SUV and drove home, trying and failing to wipe the stupid smile off of her face. She'd never regretted her career choice, no matter how many people had tried to talk her out of it. She didn't care how much money she made. She had wanted to teach children for as long as she could remember and now that she was living her dream, she was truly happy.

Opening her front door, Poe tackled her with all 60 pounds of his black Labrador body, greeting her as if it'd been years since he'd last seen her. She'd adopted her sweet boy a mere two months after purchasing her house.

"Hi boy!" she giggled, as she moved down the hall with Poe on her heels, his short nails clicking happily on the hardwood floors.

Stepping into her kitchen, Elena noticed the flashing light on her answering machine and pressed the 'Play' button, before throwing her things haphazardly onto the counter.

"Hi honey, it's Mom. I just wanted to remind you about dinner tonight."

"Just like you do every month," Elena muttered to herself.

"We'll see you tonight. I love you!"

Elena rolled her eyes, as she pressed the delete button. Her parents had her over for dinner the first Saturday of every month, and every month she showed up whether she was reminded or not.

Choosing to live in the same town as her overbearing parents had been a bold move, but the person who haunted her most had bailed long before she moved back and she really couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Mystic Falls was what she knew and if anything, her four years in New York City only solidified the fact that she was a small town girl.

Her answering machine beeped and moved onto the next message.

"Hey, Elena... It's Matt."

_Oh God. _

Her heart stopped the moment she heard his voice, and she moved faster than she ever had in her life to delete the message before he could say anything more. She let out a long breath, her eyes dropping shut as she tried to calm her erratic pulse. She hated that he could still do this to her after so many years. All that pain and anger had come rushing back to the surface the second she heard his southern drawl. Apparently, breaking her heart once wasn't enough for him. He had to keep popping up, forcing her to relive it all over again.

Elena pushed herself from the counter and headed to her bedroom, wanting to wash the memory of him away. She needed to move on from Matt's betrayal and according to her best friend, Caroline, the sure fire way to do that was to get laid. But they both knew that she was not a one-night stand kind of girl. The only man she'd ever slept with had shattered her entire world and dating in a small town like Mystic Falls was nearly impossible.

Besides, Elena was happy with where she was at in life. She had a job she loved, friends and family who loved her, a dog to keep her company and her very own home. She didn't have time for a man, let alone another heartbreak.

She was showered and ready to go again in record time, knowing how much her parents hated to be kept waiting. As she approached her car, she slowed a bit, noticing the moving truck in the driveway that was across the street from hers. The house that had been sitting vacant for months had finally been sold. She wondered vaguely if she'd be getting a new student added to her class. She hoped so.

God, she was lame. Instead of hoping for a hot neighbor like most twenty-four year old women would, she was crossing her fingers for another student to teach. She could've lied to herself and said that it was because she wanted to help shape the next generation, but she couldn't. She was really just that lame, preferring to spend time with as many six-year-olds as possible rather than people her own age.

Elena shook her head and climbed into her car, heading across town toward her parents' home. It was a short drive and didn't allow her much time to mentally prepare for dinner with her parents. Before she knew it, she was on their front porch, waiting for one of them to answer the door.

When it did finally swing open, she was faced with her perfectly kept mother and her perfect preacher's wife smile. All of the excitement Elena had been feeling earlier today was sucked right out of her. Heaven help her.

"Hi darling!" her mother greeted, ushering her inside, but not without giving her a not-so-subtle once-over. "Is that a new dress?"

Elena sighed. _Here we go. _"Yes, I bought it last week when I was getting a few things for the new school year."

"It looks awfully small on you. What size is it?" she asked, as they made their way into the dining room.

It took all of Elena's considerable willpower not to roll her eyes. It was the same song and dance every time she was here.

"It's a six, Mom. It's the same size I've worn for the past two years," she answered, her patience hanging on by a mere thread.

"I still think if you cut out some of that junk food you insist on buying, you'd drop to a size four like that," she said, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

"Is that my girl I hear?" Elena's dad's voice came from around the corner, just moments before he appeared.

Elena smiled and gave him a quick hug while her mother finished setting the table. When she finally announced that dinner was ready, the three of them sat down and Elena couldn't help but notice her younger brother's absence. It had been over a year since Jeremy had last attended one of their family dinners; the blow-up was one she'd never forget or forgive herself for.

"So, Elena," her dad said, interrupting her thoughts. "How have you been? We haven't heard much from you recently."

"Well," she answered, as soon as she finished chewing. "School starts on Monday, so I've been busy getting my classroom ready."

"I wish you'd focus less on work and more on finding a man who can take care of you," her mom replied, the concern in her voice evident, but it pissed Elena off nonetheless. She didn't need a man to take care of her. She was doing perfectly fine on her own.

"Miranda," her father warned, as Elena took a deep breath to restrain herself from snapping at her mother. She always pulled shit like this. Elena knew they didn't approve of certain life choices she'd made. In their minds, she hadn't tried hard enough to make things work with Matt because if she had, she'd be a stay at home mom with only a high school diploma and raising two-point-five kids by now.

"You know it's true, Grayson," her mom shot back. "She's not getting any younger."

"First of all, I'm right here," Elena piped in before her dad could respond. "And secondly, I'm happy with my life. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Of course it is, honey," her mom replied gently, laying her hand on Elena's, which was her first clue that the older woman was about to say something that would ruin the night for good. "I just wish you would've given Matt a second chance."

After hearing her ex's voice today and now hearing his name coming from her mother's mouth - the woman who loved him like a son, even after he'd betrayed her own daughter - Elena lost it.

She slammed her fist down on the table, rattling the silverware and glass plates. "Just stop it, Mom! God, and you wonder why Jeremy left with Bonnie without a single look back! Matt broke my heart, and I will never, ever take him back. I have way too much goddamn self-respect to ever let him back into my life after what he did."

"Elena, please," her dad pleaded softly. "Sit down and let's finish dinner."

She was already shaking her head before he finished his sentence. She couldn't stay here. She was finally realizing what her brother had seen over a year ago. Her parents had a set path they wanted their children to follow - a path they'd do anything to keep them on, even at the risk of driving them away.

"I think it's best that I go," Elena said finally, her voice firm yet resigned. "I'm living a life that makes me happy, and I've surrounded myself with people who make me happy. Why can't you both be okay with that?"

She bowed her head sadly before turning and walking away. Neither one of her parents called out to her, neither one of them apologized. The worst part was, while she'd made an uncharacteristic stand against them, she'd be back for dinner next month, same as always, because they were her parents and as much as they drove her crazy, she still loved them. She knew they meant well, and she couldn't fault them for being concerned.

Returning home, her dark, quiet house seemed to feel emptier with her parents' disapproval floating around in her head. She hated that they had this power over her. She loved her life. Despite their conviction otherwise, she didn't need a man to make her happy.

But a warm body to hold at night wouldn't be too bad either.

* * *

It was here. Today was the day. The first day of school.

_Finally!_

Elena checked her cardigan for the third time in as many minutes. She always planned her first day of school outfit more meticulously than the rest. On this very important day, she wasn't only meeting her new students, but also their parents. She was always stressed about making a good impression.

She'd gotten up early, taken Poe for their daily run, showered, dressed, eaten, prepared her classroom and now all she had left to do was to wait. It was the worst part.

Straightening her jean skirt again, Elena made sure that it hung just right and checked that her faculty badge was facing outward. She glanced at the clock, any minute now. She was wringing her fingers together impatiently when the door finally opened. Her first student was here.

Taming the ridiculous smile on her face, she looked up to greet them and her heart stopped. The little voice chatting away excitedly wasn't even enough to distract her; if anything, it only made her realize this wasn't a dream.

_A dream? Try worst nightmare._

"Hey there," Matt said awkwardly, no doubt sensing the tension that filled the classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, folding her arms protectively over her chest.

"I tried to call you," he answered pathetically, before glancing down at the little girl who had ruined her life. _No_, Elena chided herself. It wasn't this sweet child's fault. The person to blame was the man standing in front of her. "I just moved back over the summer, and I enrolled Madison on Friday. I didn't realize you'd be her teacher."

Bending down, Elena forced a smile for the tiny brunette with her father's dark blue eyes. "Why don't you go check out the toy corner, Madison," she said kindly, nodding her head toward the building blocks. Her new student didn't hesitate, flashing her a big grin before running off.

Standing back up, Elena leveled her ex with an angry glare. "You knew," she spat. "Don't lie to me, Matt."

He hung his head, having the gall to actually look chastised.

"I just wanted a good place to raise Maddy," he said with a shrug. "I couldn't see her going to school anywhere but here. And if I'm being honest, I wanted to be close to you again."

"Matt," she warned. "You made your choice all those years ago, and after you came crawling back, I made mine when I told you no. That choice still stands."

"Excuse me, are you Miss Gilbert?"

They both turned toward the voice that had mercifully cut off Matt's reply, and Elena's heart stopped for a completely different reason. For in her classroom stood the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. He was tall and lean, wearing a black V-neck tee, a leather jacket, dark jeans and black boots, looking every bit the part of the just-fucked bad boy of her fantasies. But what really drew her in were his eyes – light blue and framed with lashes as dark as his hair.

Time seemed to stand still as they took each other in; his eyes devouring her just as hers were doing the same to him. When their gazes finally met, Elena's stomach clenched at the fire she saw staring back at her. It had been years since she'd last experienced butterflies, but she sure as hell didn't remember them feeling quite like this.

"Uh, Damon?" another man's voice interrupted them. They both startled at the sound, and Elena looked to the other man who'd approached them. _Holy crap! Who were these men? _This one had brown hair and light green eyes, ones that matched the big wide eyes of the little girl who'd placed herself between them.

_Had they asked her a question?_

"Um, yes, I'm Miss Gilbert," she said, clicking back into teacher-mode. She dropped down to greet the little girl in front of her. "And who is this cutie?"

The blond girl smiled sweetly at her, holding out her hand for a handshake like a miniature adult. "I'm Lizzie Salvatore."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lizzie," she replied, shaking the little hand extended to her, before rising back to greet the men escorting her.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore," the brown haired man said with a warm smile. She shook his hand as well, noticing how much he looked like Lizzie, before turning to the blue-eyed man next to him.

He stared at her a few moments before blinking and coming back to himself. "Oh, I'm... I'm Damon Salvatore," he stuttered.

God, she was an idiot. She glanced between the two men, unable to believe that she hadn't caught it the moment they'd walked in together. And here she was eyeing a man who was clearly taken; in fact, they were playing for the _same_ team.

Stefan seemed to notice her change in demeanor and cut in swiftly. "Damon is my brother," he clarified, emphasizing the last word. Elena felt blood rush to her cheeks and fought to stifle a giggle. Brothers, not lovers. _Whew!_

Stefan laughed softly. "It happens more than you'd think."

Elena couldn't help it; the giggle escaped before she could stop it. Glancing over at Damon, she noticed that he didn't look very amused, which only added to the hilarity.

"So," she said, smoothing down her blouse and fidgeting with her cardigan. "Have you already registered Lizzie?"

Damon opened his mouth as if he was going to answer, but then closed it before opening it again. Her and Stefan both watched him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Stefan finally said, when it was clear Damon wasn't going to say a thing. "We got her registered this morning in the office."

"Okay, Lizzie," she said, turning her attention to the adorable blonde. "Let's find you a seat. What do you say?"

"Okay!" the little girl replied excitedly.

"We're gonna go now, Lizzie," Stefan said.

Lizzie stopped, turned around and ran straight into his arms. "Bye, Daddy."

Stefan blinked rapidly, and it was clear to Elena that he was holding back tears. This little girl obviously had these two men wrapped around her tiny fingers. She turned to Damon, who had the same reaction as his brother.

"Bye, Uncle Damon," she said with a quick hug, before running back to Elena's side and wrapping her little hand in her bigger one.

"I'll pick you up today, okay?" Damon said, and Lizzie nodded distractedly, her big green eyes taking in the bright walls that Elena had worked tirelessly to put up.

Elena smiled at the two men. In the two years that she'd been here, she'd seen a lot of nervous parents dropping off their children for the first time, but Damon and Stefan seemed more affected that most. Elena could tell that Lizzie was their whole world and that they needed that extra little bit of assurance. "I'll take care of your girl."

* * *

Damon Salvatore slumped onto a stool at the bar he'd found on the town square, discouraged after another day of futile job hunting. At least Mystic Falls had more bars than it did jobs. He wasn't really worried about money. With his savings and Stefan's job as a staff writer at the local paper – the reason they'd moved here in the first place – his family was set for a while, but Damon didn't know what to do with himself if he wasn't working.

Mystic Falls was the last place he had ever imagined settling down. Though after caring for his niece for the past two years, Damon didn't know where exactly he saw himself living anymore. He no longer fit into the student lifestyle, having withdrawn from college when Stefan went into rehab, and being the sole provider for a four-year-old hadn't won him many friends or helped his love life. Not to mention most women took issue with his - _ahem_ - profession.

_Yeah, because being a porn star was a real prestigious career choice._

So here he was, twenty-six years old and his skills included three and a half years of accounting undergrad, two years of experience working as a mechanic, the patience to play Pretty Pretty Princess for hours on end and the ability to have sex in front of a whole crew of cameramen. That really looked good on a job application.

"Rough day?"

Looking up, Damon saw a sandy-haired man who was in desperate need of a shave standing behind the bar.

"Something like that," Damon muttered, before eyeing the selection of whiskeys on the shelves behind the bartender. "Can I get a glass of the Hirsch?"

"Good choice," the other man nodded, moving a step stool, grabbing the squat bottle of bourbon off of the top shelf and then pouring two fingers worth into a glass tumbler.

Damon grabbed it off of the bar and tipped it to the bartender before taking a swig. "Job hunting."

The man cringed, shaking his head. "I do not envy you. I don't think I've ever seen you around. I'm Alaric Saltzman."

Damon took his outstretched hand, grateful to make a friend, especially one who knew his bourbon. "Damon Salvatore. I just moved into town last weekend with my brother and niece. She just started kindergarten today."

Thinking of dropping Lizzie off at school reminded Damon of her gorgeous teacher. He hadn't known what to expect when he'd walked into that classroom, maybe a grandmother-type woman who wore large glasses and smelled like milk. But instead, Lizzie's teacher was a brunette siren in a denim skirt and cardigan sweater. He'd barely been able to form a coherent sentence in her presence.

He had screwed some of the most beautiful women in the world, and Elena put them all to shame. Her conservative clothes had him dying to find out what was underneath, but her expressive brown doe eyes had him equally interested in what was inside of her head – a rarity for him when it came to the opposite sex.

"Kindergarten?" Alaric said. "My wife's niece, Elena, is probably her teacher."

_Shit!_ Damon choked on his drink, reigning in his fantasy about getting his newfound friend's niece naked. Coughing and clearing his throat, Damon made sure he could speak clearly before responding.

"Miss Gilbert? Yeah, I'm pretty sure Lizzie's already in love with her," Damon replied, pleased at how calm he sounded.

Alaric smiled as he dried a few glasses by hand. "Yeah, that sounds like Elena. I've never met a kindergarten teacher who loves what they do as much as she does."

As if Damon needed another reason to get to know her. But his experience with other women warned him to back off. No woman in her early twenties wanted to be strapped down with the responsibility of a six year old, even one who taught them for a living.

"So, you said you're in the market for a job?" Alaric asked.

Damon nodded as he finished off his drink.

Alaric put down the glass and towel and set his hands on the bar top. "Got any managing experience?"

"Managed an auto garage for the past two years," Damon answered, sitting up a bit straighter and trying to clear the burn of the bourbon from his throat.

_Please tell me that was a job offer._

"I never thought I'd do this," Alaric said with a sigh. "But I kind of like you. I'm in need of some help around here - stocking, scheduling, bookkeeping, you know, the basics of running an establishment. My wife is pregnant, and I could sure as hell use the help. Between running this place and making her happy, I'm one exhausted man."

"Are you serious?" Damon tried to keep the hope out of his voice, but failed miserably.

"You seem like a decent person and you sure as hell have good taste in bourbon," Alaric replied. Damon studied him closely, noticing the bags under his eyes and the way he looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks. The man had definitely been run thin.

"When can I start?"

* * *

Elena's doorbell rang, right on time.

With Poe at her heels, she moved down the hall to answer it. She swung the door open, revealing a tall blonde woman that she could barely see behind all of the garment bags in her arms.

"Hello there, beautiful," she greeted with a smile, her head popping up over the stack. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Hey, Care," Elena greeted, opening the door wider to let her best friend inside.

Caroline Forbes walked right into the front room, dropping the bags onto the back of the couch and setting the tackle box Elena hadn't seen earlier on one of the seat cushions.

"New neighbors?" she asked, glancing out of the windows.

"Mmhmm," Elena answered, moving past Caroline and into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine, as was customary with any of their get-togethers. "Though I haven't seen them yet."

"Wonder if they're hot," she mused, as she plopped herself down onto the couch and organized her tools around her. Caroline was a seamstress at the local alterations shop. She'd gotten her degree in fashion design and was working in Mystic Falls while she built up her design portfolio. So whenever she came to visit, her work always came with her.

"Maybe it'll be the male model who dropped his niece off at school today," Elena murmured to herself, as she carried the wine and two glasses into the living room.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Caroline asked, her ears perking up as Elena settled herself on the other end of the couch.

"Nothing," Elena said with a wave of her hand, setting to work on uncorking the wine bottle and filling their glasses.

"No, not nothing!" the blonde practically screeched. "Who dropped off their niece for school today, Elena?"

Elena took a sip of her wine, needing the alcohol if she had any hope of surviving this conversation. "It's nothing, Care. I mean it."

"Elena, you have not mentioned a man in so long that I've been wondering if you're swinging for the other team."

Her eyes bulged and she sputtered on her wine. "Caroline!"

"Okay, not really," Caroline conceded, but didn't relent. "You know what I mean. This is big."

"It's not a big deal," Elena replied with an eye roll. "A guy came in with his brother to drop his niece off in my class."

"And…" Caroline prompted, her blue eyes sparkling.

Elena sighed. There was no escaping the third degree from this woman. "And he was hot, okay?"

"I knew it!" Caroline bellowed, pointing a finger in Elena's direction.

"Like I said, not a big deal," she shrugged, ready to drop the subject. "Just a hot guy."

Caroline's eyes softened along with her voice, her hand closing around Elena's. "It is a big deal. Elena. I know what Matt did has made it hard for you to trust men. And not just his betrayal. He made you feel bad about yourself and the things that you wanted the entire time that you were dating, and that has affected you way more than his cheating ever did."

Elena took in a heavy breath, squeezing Caroline's hand as she took another sip of her wine. Caroline had been there for her throughout her relationship with Matt. While Elena hadn't told Caroline every detail as it happened, once Matt left, it had all come out one night over a few bottles of wine and several cartons of ice cream. Caroline had held her, smoothing her hair back and listening to every sordid detail Elena had laid out.

"I just wish my parents would understand and stop pushing me to get back together with him," Elena sighed.

"You know I love your parents," Caroline said seriously. "But they'll never be able to see around that humongous cloud of self-righteousness. They don't realize they are only hurting you."

"The more they try to push me back to Matt, the more I see what they were doing to Jeremy all along and why he just snapped and left."

"Promise me you will never let Matt back into your life," Caroline practically begged.

"Oh, never," Elena said with a shake of her head. "I told my parents and Matt the very same thing."

Caroline froze, her eyes wide. "You talked to Matt?"

"You haven't heard?" Elena asked in shock. Caroline knew all the gossip weeks before Elena did. "He moved back. With Madison – his daughter."

"That bastard!"

Elena nodded in agreement and leaned back into the cushions. "But you know, seeing him was a good thing."

"A good thing?" the other woman asked skeptically.

"Okay, not good, but it just showed that he can't affect me anymore. Looking at him and looking at her I felt nothing - not anger, not sadness, not hurt. Just nothing," Elena finished with a shrug.

"I'm so happy for you, Elena," Caroline smiled right before her expression turned mischievous. "Now, tell me more about this handsome stranger!"

"It was nothing," Elena said, shaking her head. "I only talked to him for a few minutes, and he barely said two words."

"Okay then, next time you see him, talk to him," she challenged, leaning forward and taking a sip from her own wine before starting on a suit jacket that she'd pulled from one of the garment bags. "Elena, you have nothing to lose. He might not be your prince charming, but maybe he'll help you prepare for the day you _do_ meet your prince charming."

"Since when are you so hooked on finding me a prince charming?" Elena asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "I seem to remember you singing a different tune a while back. Something to the affect of 'we are hot single women who don't need men to make our lives whole.'"

Caroline looked away before taking a deep breath and saying softly, "Maybe that girl is tired of being alone."

Her friend's admission caught Elena's attention, and she scooted across the couch toward her. "You've never told me you've been feeling like this. What's going on, Care?"

"It really is nothing," Caroline said, bowing her head and focusing on her work with her lip firmly tucked between her teeth. It was a telltale sign that this was something that had been weighing on her mind for a while. "But watching all of our friends getting married and having their cute little families makes me wonder if I'm missing out on something… It's silly. It's just the wine talking."

Elena was already shaking her head. "It's not silly to want something for yourself, Caroline. You don't have to feel guilty about that."

They shared a meaningful look, both knowing those were some of the exact words that Caroline had said to Elena over the past few years after Matt had left. Caroline smiled and turned back to her work while Elena took another sip of wine.

"Now," Caroline said, turning to Elena. "You said this hot man had a brother?"

They both burst out giggling. For the rest of the night, they steered clear of any deep subjects, choosing instead to gossip about people in town and laugh over Elena's first day of school stories. It was exactly what Elena needed after the blow up with her parents and Matt.

With her best friend by her side, her dog at her feet and her house still standing, who needed a man anyways?

* * *

**Buckle your seat belts because we are just getting started.**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates, sneak peeks and all around randomness: rachellebelle08**

**As I always say, reviews are love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! First let me start with a HUGE THANK YOU. My grandparents have been in town and I haven't had a chance to respond to your reviews. Let me tell you, every review, favorite and alert have not gone unnoticed. I've read every word you've sent me. Your support means the world to me. **

**An even bigger thank you goes to Layla Reyne who has not only beta'ed this but has also helped with just about every detail of this story. She's awesome and is the first author I'd recommend if you need DE fics to read. She's so talented.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Elena could feel his stare before she even opened her eyes. She knew what he wanted, what he always wanted this early in the morning. The bed shifted, signaling his impatience, but she wanted to sleep in, just like she wanted to do every morning, but he never let her. He wanted what he wanted and stopped at nothing to get it.

With a small groan, she opened her eyes and found his face hovering right in front of hers, wide-awake and expectant. Poe worked like clockwork, and he was not happy if he didn't get his 5:30am run.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," she grumbled, reluctantly pushing herself out of her nice warm bed.

Poe pranced around in excited circles while she changed into her running gear and pulled her long hair up into a ponytail. By the time she made it to the door with his leash in hand, he'd gotten himself so worked up that he could hardly sit still long enough for her to attach the leash to his collar.

She chucked at his antics. It was the same song and dance every morning. He calmed when they hit the sidewalk at a slow jog, taking the same route they ran everyday. As they approached the path through the trees, they picked up the pace. As hard as it was to get out of bed each morning, she loved this time to herself. She loved getting lost in her thoughts while her feet pounded the ground beneath her. Nothing felt better.

This morning her mind was occupied by images of a striking man with dark hair and light blue eyes. A man she'd met a mere twenty-four ago. Matt had been forgotten the minute she'd met Damon's gaze from across the room. Those eyes had stayed with her, haunted her since he'd walked out of her classroom yesterday.

He was gorgeous, no doubt, but there was something else about him, something in him, that she felt a connection to. She found herself hoping that he'd make a habit of dropping Lizzie off at school in the mornings.

Shaking her head, Elena focused on the pounding of her feet on the dirt trail. She loved the way she felt so far away from the world out here, and Poe loved where they were headed. About a mile away, there was a large clearing where she could take Poe off his leash and let him play.

As they neared the clearing, Poe ran ahead as far as his leash would allow, practically dragging Elena after him. She pulled him to a stop and unhooked his leash, letting him run into the clearing on his own while she followed behind.

He was already circling in the field, waiting anxiously for the moment Elena would throw the ball that she kept with his doggie bags. The moment he saw the green felt in her hand, he froze, his gaze zeroing in on the ball.

She chucked it with all of her strength and smiled as he tore off after it. They played for a while, Elena throwing the ball and Poe faithfully returning it to her outstretched hand. As she wound up to throw it again, Poe suddenly took off toward the path they'd come in on. That was when she noticed a man at the edge of the clearing. She ran after her dog, calling his name, but she knew she would never be able to catch him. She only hoped whoever this man was that he liked dogs, because he was about to get tackled with wet doggy kisses.

The man turned at the sound of her voice, and Elena immediately recognized those eyes, moments before Poe took him down. She cringed as she neared them, but then relaxed when she heard him laughing.

"Hey, boy, nice to meet you too," he was saying.

Poe finally got his fill and moved off of Damon, allowing him to push himself to his feet.

"I'm so sorry," Elena breathed as she neared them, noticing the way Poe happily plopped himself at Damon's feet. She didn't miss the way his blue eyes took their time raking her over from her feet all the way to her messy ponytail. "Poe loves meeting new people."

"Poe?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She could feel the blush flooding her cheeks. _Shoot!_ "Yeah, like-"

"Edgar Allen Poe," he finished for her with a nod. "Black dog… The Raven. I get it. Nice literary reference."

"You like Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Don't look so shocked," he chuckled. "I used to think writing was for girls and sissies when I was younger, and I struggled in all of my English classes because of that notion. So one Halloween, my mom gets these old dusty cassette tapes out and sits me down and plays this recording of a man reading The Tell-Tale Heart, and it chilled me to the bone. I listened to every single one that night and every Halloween after."

"You're kidding!" Elena gasped. "I do the same thing."

Throwing back his head, Damon let out a loud laugh, and Elena couldn't help but stare. His laugh was infectious; she could watch him do it for hours.

_Get a grip!_

"Well, I should get going," she said, checking the watch on her wrist. "Kindergarteners don't teach themselves."

He smiled at that and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

"It takes a special person to actually be excited about walking into a classroom full of six year olds," he mused, his blue eyes sparkling in the early morning sun.

She shrugged. "I'm sure anyone could do it, but I'll happily be the first to volunteer."

Those eyes studied her for a few quiet moments before he replied, "I guess I'll see you in a little bit, then."

She gave him a lame wave before leashing up Poe and sprinting down the trail between the trees.

* * *

The beeping oven timer pulled Elena from her daydreams. Daydreams that were quickly becoming a little too erotic. She tried to keep the blush from her cheeks, but failed miserably. Since her run in with Damon that morning, she'd been totally unable to get him out of her head. She had no idea what it was about him that had her temperature rising and warmth pooling low in her belly. She hadn't felt this way since she was a teenager. She was a grown woman for crying out loud; she thought she'd be a pro at controlling her hormones by now.

Removing the pan of cookies from the oven, she set them on the cooling rack, before snagging one from an earlier batch and taking a bite, trying to quell the stupid smile on her face. She glanced over and noticed Poe watching her intently.

"Don't judge me," she muttered.

His only response was to perk up his ears and tilt his head to the side as if she'd confused him. Well, he could join the club. She was confusing herself. She shouldn't be getting all starry-eyed over a man she barely knew, a man who clearly had a lot on his plate already. But anytime she looked into those baby blue eyes, all reason went straight out the window.

Elena shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she piled cookies onto a plate. It didn't matter how attractive he was. A man like that would never go for a kindergarten teacher who'd only been with one guy her entire life and couldn't even keep his attention. How on God's green earth would she ever hold the attention of a man like Damon? He was sex on a stick, and she was Peggy Sue in comparison.

Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't still exercise her imagination. That she couldn't be a sexy siren in her thoughts. Someone who could seduce a man like Damon with one look and have him crawling on his knees for her.

With a sigh, she pulled her sweater tighter around her body and set off across the street to welcome her new neighbors. She wondered what they'd be like. It had been so long since she'd gotten new neighbors. She admired the baby blue Camaro sitting in the driveway, as she made her way up the walk. It was gorgeous. Maybe she'd get lucky and get a neighbor her age, but it was unlikely. This was a very family friendly neighborhood, and no one in their twenties voluntarily moved to a town like Mystic Falls. The only people left in town who were her age had been born and raised here.

With a deep breath, she raised her fist and knocked on the dark wood door. She heard muffled voices inside and then the sound of the lock sliding from its place. She held her breath as the door swung open, revealing the very subject of her recent fantasies.

Damon was wearing a tight grey T-shirt and jeans that hugged his legs just so. Her mouth went dry as her eyes met his.

"We've got to stop running into each other like this," he said with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe. He crossed his arms over his chest, putting those biceps on display for her.

Elena felt an embarrassing blush race up her neck and dropped her gaze, trying to hide it. She took another deep breath to compose herself before looking back up at him.

"I live across the street," she said, pointing at her house. "I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

His smirk morphed into a genuine smile, as he took the plate of cookies from her. Her eyes met his again, and she felt that same tightening and flutter in her stomach. They stood with their gazes locked for what felt like an eternity, and she could sense that same connection to him. Something that went beyond mere physical attraction.

"Damon! Your timer is going off," came a voice from down the hall. Elena dropped her gaze, breaking their eye contact and cursing herself for such silly thoughts.

"I'll let you get back to your dinner," she said, trying to hide how flustered he'd made her again. She didn't like being this person. She liked being in control.

"Why don't you stay?" Damon said quickly, catching her off guard.

"No, I don't want to intrude," she replied, slowly backing away. She had every intention of turning around and going home to spend her night with Poe. Until Damon brought out the big guns.

Lizzie appeared at the door, first looking curious and then, when she recognized Elena, her face lit up like the freaking Fourth of July.

"Miss Gilbert!" she squealed, launching herself into Elena's arms.

"Hi, Lizzie," Elena said with a laugh, catching the tiny girl. "How are you?"

"Good," she answered, pulling away to look Elena in the eyes. "My Uncle Damon is making dinner."

"I was just inviting Miss Gilbert to eat with us," Damon interjected smoothly, giving Elena a sly wink. He was playing dirty.

Lizzie's eyes went wide and a smile broke out on her face. "Oh, please eat with us!"

How the hell was she supposed to say no?

It was simple. She didn't.

"Okay."

* * *

Never in Damon's life had he considered using Lizzie as a means to get his way, but damn it if this wasn't as good a time as any to start.

He'd watched Elena's face very carefully when Lizzie had looked up at her with those big puppy eyes that he and Stefan were always powerless to resist. As a kindergarten teacher, he was sure Elena had to have defense mechanisms against such manipulation. She'd even looked like she was going to resist, for about five seconds, before her eyes had softened and a small smile had pulled at her lips. Cracked by the six year old.

He walked her inside, slipping a cookie discreetly into Lizzie's hand and one into his own mouth. _Shit_, she made good cookies. _Better than good. _

"What did you put in these? Crack?" he asked, peering at her over his shoulder.

She blushed and dropped her head down in that adorable way she was prone to do. He was learning that Elena was not like the women who chased him in Atlanta. She was soft and sweet, yet strong enough to withstand a room full of six year olds day in and day out.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled from the kitchen. "How did Lizzie end up with chocolate all over her face?"

Damon cringed, and then turned and glared playfully at Elena when he heard her snickering.

"Blame Elena," he said, as they entered the kitchen, smiling at her outraged gasp. "She's the one who brought the cookies."

Stefan's angry face eased upon seeing Elena, making Damon's hackles stand. Back off, buddy, Elena was his.

_Where the hell had that come from? _

He'd never been a possessive man before. There was no way he was starting now.

"Miss Elena is staying for dinner," Lizzie announced excitedly, apparently finding a new nickname for her teacher. Damon glanced at Elena to see her reaction, but she only smiled and tenderly smoothed a hand over Lizzie's hair. He tried not to linger on that, but failed, his heart warming at the simple gesture.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Not at all," Stefan replied, his tone a complete shift from where it was moments ago.

Damon merely rolled his eyes. He couldn't blame Stefan; Elena seemed to have that effect on people. She was sweeter than sugar, but she wasn't fake. Oh no, she was very, very real. He shook his head, realizing he'd been staring at her like she was an ice cream cone on a hot summer's day, and got back to work on dinner.

After a few finishing touches, Damon carried over the last of the meal he'd prepared. While it seemed simple, spaghetti - Lizzie's favorite - a salad and some garlic bread, it was anything but. Damon had made the spaghetti sauce and salad dressing from scratch, using his mother's recipes. Cooking was one of his favorite things. It reminded him of her, the woman who'd taught him everything he knew, and those memories of their mother were what helped to bond him and Stefan whenever the going got rough.

"How did you like your first day of school, Lizzie?" Elena asked, her eyes all lit up like she was genuinely concerned about Lizzie's opinion of her class.

"I loved it!" she said, her eyes growing wider than the smile on her face. "I even made a friend! Her name is Madison. Her and her Daddy just moved here too."

"Wasn't that who you were talking to when we came into the classroom this morning?" Stefan asked Elena, his reporter's mind obviously working overtime. Damon would've said something to shut him up, but if he was honest with himself, he wanted to know the answer too.

Elena merely nodded as she practically shoved a bite of food into her mouth, avoiding the question.

Stefan wasn't easily thrown. "It seemed like you already knew him."

"Ah, well," she stuttered and then sighed. "We grew up together, here in Mystic Falls, but he moved away a few years ago."

Her tone made Damon think that there was much, much more that she wasn't saying.

"Old friends then?" Stefan asked, prying further.

"Something like that," she replied softly, dropping her gaze to her plate. Damon studied her closely. There was definitely something more there. Something painful. Something that made him want to smash something.

"Daddy, what's a crush?" Lizzie interrupted suddenly, breaking the tension that had settled on the table.

"A what?" Stefan asked.

"A crush," she repeated like her dad was stupid. "Maddy says her daddy has a crush on Miss Elena."

The whole table went silent, and Damon watched Elena. He could see her eyes widening and then she blinked rapidly, like she was trying to clear her head. He had to admit, she covered well. If he hadn't been staring at her like a creep, he'd have never noticed.

"Do you like dogs, Lizzie?" Elena asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Lizzie's face lit up. Yep, Elena had hit the jackpot. "Yes!"

"How about after dinner, if it's okay with your daddy," she said with a glance in Stefan's direction. "We'll go to my house for dessert, and you can meet my dog."

"Oh, Daddy, can we?!" Lizzie begged with those big puppy eyes. Add to that the red tomato sauce that was slathered on her little lips and dotting her cheeks, and it was a sight that could crack the most heartless of men.

Stefan sighed, letting the subject drop with clear reluctance. "Okay."

* * *

After dinner, Elena had helped Damon with the dishes, just as playful and spunky as she'd been before Stefan's inquisition. She'd seemed to brush the whole incident off. It was rare for him to find a woman who could so easily move past a conversation like that. Most would be upset or bitter or catty , but not Elena. It was as if it those awkward ten minutes had never happened.

With Lizzie walking happily between them, they set off across the street. Elena was telling his niece all of the silly things her dog, Poe, would do and how to pet him properly. She warned Lizzie that he was big, but that she'd have no reason to be afraid of him. If possible, Lizzie's excitement only increased, so when they stepped inside of Elena's home, she was waiting with open arms and Poe did not disappoint.

Elena and Damon both watched with amusement as the eager black lab came barreling down the hall and right into Lizzie, taking her down onto the floor as her gleeful giggles echoed through the entryway. The dog finally let Lizzie up, only to be chased by the small child he'd just leveled.

"Lizzie, don't run inside," Damon warned. "You know better."

Lizzie stopped and turned, nailing him with one of her bright smiles. "Sorry, Uncle Damon."

"Why don't you guys play in the backyard?" Elena suggested, leading them into the kitchen and sliding the back door open, before flipping on the yard light.

Damon stood in the open doorway, chuckling at Lizzie's antics. She definitely didn't go into anything half-assed. Sometimes he envied the carefree way she approached life. It was that very personality that kept him going when it seemed that all hope was lost, and they'd end up homeless. It had been her excited squeals and enthusiastic greetings that stopped him from walking out of that first nude photo shoot. A photo shoot that had saved their home. In fact, it had been her innocent questions about her daddy that had convinced him to accept that offer from a client of the garage he'd worked at in the first place. He'd done what he had to do to keep them above water because he loved that little girl more than his own life. She was also the reason his brother was still alive. Without her, Damon had no doubt that Stefan would've taken his own life after he'd lost Lizzie's mother. Lexi had been the woman who saved him, the woman he'd loved more than the drugs.

"Cookies?"

Elena's voice pulled him from his muddy past. He turned to find her smiling at him, a platter of cookies in one hand and a carton of milk dangling from the other.

"The crack cookies?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, as he dropped himself into one of her kitchen chairs.

She laughed at that. "Yes, the cookies filled with illegal substances." She paused then, her face becoming serious. "I will do _anything_ to make sure my cookies are delicious."

It was his turn to laugh. She didn't miss a beat.

Elena set the milk and cookies on the table and grabbed two glasses before sliding into her own chair.

"Sorry about Stefan earlier," Damon said, as he filled his glass with milk and passed the carton to her. "He's a journalist."

Elena shrugged, filling her own glass and nabbing another cookie from the platter between them. "I figured. They are pretty easy to spot."

Damon watched as she dipped her cookie into the large glass of milk in front of her. Shit, she was cute.

"He just doesn't know when to keep his nose out of things," Damon sighed, grabbing himself another cookie, which were kickass.

"It's Mystic Falls, everyone here has that issue," Elena said with a bit of bitterness in her voice. "He'll fit right in."

Damon leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "That would explain the strange looks."

Elena laughed out loud. "Those women probably don't know what to do with themselves when they see you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damon asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

Elena's eyes went wide and she floundered, "I mean you're... look at you... you're..."

"I'm...?" he asked with a smirk, enjoying the way her cheeks turned red.

She dropped her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back up at him. "You're hot, okay?"

He'd heard plenty of times before, but hearing Elena say it, no matter how reluctantly, felt awesome. He let out a chuckle, smirking at her.

She leaned with her elbows on the table and glared at him. "Oh, don't be so smug."

His smirk widened into a full-blown smile. "You think I'm hot."

A high pitched squeal cut off Elena's response, as Lizzie came barreling into the kitchen, giggling wildly while Poe chased after her, his tail wagging happily. She snagged a cookie off of the platter and called a thank you over her shoulder to Elena as she ran out into the yard again, Poe at her heels. Lizzie dropped to the grass, letting Poe cover her in sloppy kisses.

Damon turned his attention back to Elena, who was still watching the scene in the backyard with a soft smile on her face. He took advantage of her distraction to study her more closely - the way her long brown hair hung down her back and over one shoulder, her big brown doe eyes, those full rosy lips.

"She's such a good kid, Damon." Her voice halted his inappropriate visual perusal of his niece's teacher.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. He took pride in the fact that Lizzie was indeed a great kid. While mischievous at times, she was also sweet and caring.

"I noticed that you are listed on her registration papers as her legal guardian," Elena observed.

"She's been in my legal custody for almost two years now. When Stefan checked into rehab after his wife's death, he voluntarily signed custody over to me," Damon explained, only giving her the basics. He was nervous about scaring her away so soon. There was something about Elena. Something that made him want to spend more time with her.

"Wow," she breathed, sitting back in her chair and looking as impressed as she sounded.

Damon shrugged. "Not exactly the ideal way to live my mid-twenties."

"I bet," she agreed. "But I admire you for stepping up. Not many men in this world would. And then to do it so well."

Damon shrugged. "My brother and niece needed help. They're the only family I have."

"I get it," Elena nodded. "I have a younger brother, and we used to be inseparable."

He picked up something in her voice and the way she'd said 'used to be.' He figured there was another story there, but the way she dropped her eyes told him that she wasn't willing to share.

Thankfully, Lizzie had excellent timing, breaking the tension as she came wandering in with her new sidekick, one little arm slung over his back.

Elena chuckled. "Do you have a new friend, Poe?"

The dog looked up at her a moment before turning back to his little human.

She gasped. "I think I've been replaced."

"At least you've been replaced by another human," Damon sighed dramatically, dropping his forehead into his hand. "I've been replaced by a dog."

Elena laughed and the sound was like music. Her smile lit up her whole face, and his blood ran a bit warmer than usual. He brushed off the strange, unfamiliar feeling. Sure Elena was attractive, but it was too soon to be attracted to her, right?

He glanced over at the clock and pushed himself up from the chair. "I should be getting Lizzie home or Stefan's going to barge over here and have my head for keeping her up late."

Elena smiled and rose from her chair, walking him to the door while he called for Lizzie. She was reluctant to leave her new friend from their spot cuddling on Elena's living room floor, but Damon could see how sleepy she was. Lizzie was a rambunctious kid, but she loved her sleep too. It was one subject they never had issues with, thankfully.

Throwing her tiny arms around Poe's neck, Lizzie gave him a squeeze before kissing him on the head and following Damon out the door. At the bottom of the porch steps, Damon stopped and turned back around to find Elena standing in the doorway with Poe by her side.

"Do you run every morning?" he asked.

She looked surprised by his question, but answered anyway. "Yeah, 5:30 every morning."

Damon suddenly felt awkward, like a teenager about to ask the popular girl on a date. _Ridiculous_, he chided himself. He was a grown man and he could ask his neighbor about her running schedule without it meaning anything.

"Well," he said, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "I've kind of gotten lost on the trails a few times, and I was thinking that I needed a running partner who knew where she was going."

Elena's lips lifted into a smirk. She was going to punish him for making her admit he was hot, wasn't she?

Before she could reply, Poe barked excitedly and crossed the porch to nip at his heels, his tail wagging.

Her smirk turned into another one of those bright smiles that affected him way more than he was used to. "I guess that's a yes."

Damon grinned triumphantly, as Elena called Poe back into the house. He turned one last time right before she closed the door.

"See you tomorrow, Elena."

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter: rachellebelle08**

**Reviews are love! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap, you guys. I've hit nearly 200 reviews in just the first two chapters of this story. You each deserve your own Damon Salvatore. Seriously. THANK YOU. Every word, favorite and alert has meant the world to me. **

**A big thanks goes to Layla Reyne for her immeasurable beta/pre-reading work. She is a miracle worker. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Elena!" her mother greeted, clearly trying to mask her surprise. "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

Returning her mother's embrace, Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I wasn't about to miss Jenna's birthday brunch."

Her mother nodded, though she could see the disappointment in her eyes. As skewed as her parents' actions were, Elena knew that they did what they did because they loved her. But that did little to lessen the sting that she still felt from their last dinner.

Elena stepped around her mother, her plastered-on smile becoming genuine as she embraced her aunt, Jenna. They hugged as if it had been years rather than only a couple of weeks since they'd last seen each other. She pulled back and affectionately rubbed Jenna's baby belly. At just over six months pregnant, her future niece or nephew was definitely making itself known. While she and Jenna would normally giggle about the baby and all of the things they were going to spoil her with, Elena kept it under control, knowing such a display would be frowned upon by the other Country Club members.

Elena moved to greet Jenna's husband, who was seated next to his wife, before she took her own seat across from her aunt. Her parents lowered themselves into chairs on opposite ends of the table, with her father at the head. She noticed that the seat next to her was set like they were expecting another person to join them.

" Pushing the confusion of the empty place setting to the back of her mind, Elena turned to Ric and more pleasant subjects. "So, how's Damon doing at the Grill?"

Not for the first time, she noticed how tired Ric looked, especially when he smiled like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "That man works his ass off. I'm technically still training him, but it feels like he's training me."

Elena chuckled at that. From what she'd learned about Damon over the past week, it wasn't surprising. She'd run with him every morning, learning more about him each day. He was loyal and caring, and he was used to working hard for what he had, and that now involved working with her aunt's husband at The Mystic Grill. Damon was funny and smart and the more time she spent with him, the more time she wanted to spend with him.

"He volunteered to work tonight so I don't have to during Jenna's party," Ric added, before his words trailed off, his eyes focusing on something over Elena's shoulder. She glanced at Jenna and noticed that her face was frozen but for her eyes, which were blazing with fire. She'd hate to be on the receiving end of that stare and there was only one person Elena knew who'd ever been.

"Sorry I'm late."

_Not that voice. Not again. _

Elena had to resist the urge to bash her forehead against the table. She should've known her parents would pull something like this. They had loved Matt. He was the son they had always wanted - one who was happy to be exactly what they expected him to be.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna practically growled, before turning her glare on her sister. "What is he doing here?"

"Jenna," Miranda chastised. "Matt is trying to make amends in his life and Grayson and I support his efforts."

Elena watched Jenna's shoulders rise and fall as she took a deep breath. "You're my sister and I love you, Miranda, but how could you do this to Elena - to your own daughter? That bastard _cheated_ on her."

Jenna's voice rose as she spoke, and Elena noticed that people were starting to look their way. She glanced at Ric, who looked out of place, uncomfortable and a tad bit scared.

"It's fine, Jenna," Elena said softly, reaching across the table to squeeze her aunt's hand. "I'm just going to go. Happy birthday. I'll see you tonight."

She slung her purse over her shoulder and moved past Matt, who wouldn't meet her stare. Her father's hand closed around her wrist as she walked past him.

"We're just trying to help, Elena," he said softly and with the look in his eyes, she had no doubt that he thought he was helping. "You don't deserve to be alone for the rest of your life."

She carefully pulled his hand away. "I'd rather be alone than ever take him back." Elena paused and sighed, as the hurt she'd tried to push away made itself known again. "I think you've broken my heart more than he ever did."

She watched her words wash over her father before she walked away, praying that maybe they'd finally hit a nerve and would inspire change. She couldn't believe they'd gone this far. Wasn't her father the very man who stood at a pulpit every Sunday to preach against sin and adultery? Wasn't her mother the very woman who helped him prepare his sermon every week?

Blinking back the tears, Elena rushed out of the dining room, not missing how silent it was nor how many eyes were burning into her back.

"Elena!" an unfamiliar voice called after her, but she ignored it, not wanting to spend one more minute in the uppity Country Club.

She heard the footsteps approaching quickly and her name called again, right before a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Stefan?"

He smiled tightly. "I was finishing up brunch with my boss. We were seated at the table next to you," he trailed off, but Elena knew. He'd overheard everything.

She struggled to pull away and not cry at the same time. "I have to go."

Stefan didn't let her get very far. "Let me give you a ride."

She wanted to say no, that she could call Caroline to come back and pick her up. It was their plan anyway, since Elena had left her car at Caroline's earlier while they worked on decorations for Jenna's party at the Grill. However, the genuine concern she saw on her new neighbor's face had her agreeing.

The drive was surprisingly silent save for the directions she gave him to Caroline's house. She figured that Stefan, being a reporter, would ask about what he'd seen and heard.

"For a reporter, you're awfully quiet," she said finally.

Stefan chuckled and sighed. "Damon told me that I needed to take the invasive questions down a notch."

Elena laughed before sobering. "Well thank you. For not asking."

"For the record, I think what your parents did was pretty crappy. I don't blame you for walking out," Stefan said, as they pulled up in front of Caroline's house.

"Thank you for the ride," Elena said as she slid out of his car, but faltered when she noticed him getting out as well.

She must have given him a strange look as he rounded the hood because he shrugged and said, "My mother would haunt me from the other side if she knew I didn't walk a lady to the door."

Elena couldn't help but smile sadly at him, as they made their way up the walk.

"You better not be giving me a pity smile," Stefan warned playfully.

"Sorry," she said with a small laugh, as she raised her fist and knocked on Caroline's door. "For the record, I think it's sweet that you still remember the things your mother taught you."

Before he could reply, the door swung open, revealing her blonde best friend. "What are you doing back already? You haven't been gone even a half hour."

Elena ignored her friend's surprise. "Caroline, this is Stefan. He's my new neighbor and gave me a ride home."

As if in slow motion, Caroline's blue eyes drifted over to Stefan. Elena glanced at Stefan and noticed his eyes were locked firmly with Caroline's. Suddenly, Elena felt very much like an intruder, but she couldn't move. She could practically see the sparks flying between the two of them. Elena had never seen her friend like this, ever. Caroline's soft, vulnerable words from the week before came back to her - she was tired of being alone.

Maybe this was just what she needed.

Elena cleared her throat, breaking the sexual tension that was close to crushing her. "Thanks for the ride, Stefan."

He jerked back like he'd been electrocuted, his dazed eyes darting back to hers. "Uh, yeah... you're welcome."

He looked once more at Caroline as he turned to leave.

"Nice to meet you," Caroline said softly and sweetly. Two things Caroline hardly ever was.

Elena waved at Stefan, but she doubted he even noticed, as his eyes were still on Caroline. She rolled her eyes and pushed her best friend inside. The sound of the door closing jolted Caroline from her trance.

Shaking her head and blinking several times, she asked breathlessly, "Who the hell was that?"

Elena laughed out loud. "That was Stefan. You know the hot stranger who dropped his niece off on the first day of school?"

Caroline nodded as they collapsed onto the couch.

"Well _that_ was said niece's father."

"Oh boy," Caroline breathed, placing her hand on Elena's arm. "I think I'm in trouble."

* * *

"When's Daddy gonna be home?" Lizzie asked. She was wearing her pink apron, standing on a chair propped against the counter, helping Damon make cookies.

"I'm not sure, shorty," Damon answered, as he pulled the baking sheet from the oven and carefully placed the warm cookies on the cooling rack. "Don't eat those yet, Lizzie. They're hot."

She grinned at him innocently, but he knew better. The moment he turned his back, she would have her greedy little hands all over those cookies. He kept his eye on her while he covered another baking sheet with globs of cookie dough. He had to admit, for as good of a cook as he was, he was definitely not a baker. He could manage, but just barely.

He turned and slipped the pan into the oven, setting the timer, before turning back to find Lizzie chewing guiltily, her face and fingers covered in chocolate.

He put his hands on his hips and gave her his stern face. Well, the best he could manage since he was fighting a smile at how ridiculous she looked. She chewed slowly as they had their stare down. After she swallowed, he could tell she was gearing up to say something that could possibly get her in trouble, but he knew she'd say it anyway.

"Miss Elena's cookies are better."

Damon held his stern face, trying to make it into a mad face. "What did you just say?" he asked menacingly.

Lizzie giggled and bounced on the chair in anticipation. "Miss Elena's cookies are better!" she screamed right before he descended on her, tickling her without mercy. She squealed and tried to wiggle free, but Damon didn't let her off easily.

"Please, Uncle Damon!" she begged through her giggles.

"Who is the best uncle in the world?" Damon demanded.

"You are!" she screeched.

"Alright," he said with mock seriousness. "I'll let you off this time, but only because you were right. Miss Elena's cookies are the best."

Lizzie was breathing heavily but looked up at him with wide eyes. "Uncle Damon, do you have a crush on Miss Elena, too?"

Damon floundered for an answer. Sure, Elena was beautiful and funny... and sweet... and gorgeous... and kind... he could go on all day. Did that mean he had a crush on her? Did he even know what it felt like to have a crush? If her smile made his blood run a little warmer, did _that_ mean he had a crush? If he woke up excited despite the ungodly hour every morning to go run with her, did _that_ mean he had a crush?

Could grown men even have crushes?

Thankfully, he was saved from answering when Stefan chose that moment to walk in the door.

"Daddy!" Lizzie squealed, as she scrambled down from her chair and took off toward him.

"Hi, princess!" Stefan's voice carried down the hall, while Damon fished out the last batch of cookies. He had them all on the cooling rack by the time Stefan came around the corner with Lizzie wrapped up in his arms.

Stefan surveyed the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. "Cookies?"

"Just because I'm a grown man doesn't mean I can't bake some cookies every once in a while," Damon retorted, turning off the oven and dropping the baking sheet into the sink.

Stefan let Lizzie down and snagged a cooling cookie. He munched thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing and declaring, "Elena's were better."

Lizzie giggled and nodded.

Couldn't a guy catch a break?

"Can Miss Elena come over for lunch today?" Lizzie asked.

Damon was about to agree that that was a perfect idea when Stefan answered first. "Not today, sweetie. Miss Elena had a bit of a rough morning."

That got Damon's attention.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

Before Stefan answered, he turned to Lizzie. "Hey, why don't you go see if Dora is on?"

Lizzie clapped her hands happily and ran off to the living room. It wasn't until they heard the TV come on that Stefan turned back to Damon.

"You know how I had that brunch with my boss today?" Stefan asked, as he slid onto one of the stools at the kitchen island.

Damon nodded, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Well, it was at the Country Club, and Elena's parents are members there apparently," Stefan said as he grabbed another cookie. "I was sitting right by them while they all had brunch together."

"I don't see how that would be a rough morning," Damon said, as he leaned back against the counter.

Stefan held up his hand as he finished chewing. "Turns out her parents are not very nice people and totally blindsided her with some blonde preppy guy who I assume was her ex. Who, by the way, is also the dude she was having that intense conversation with on the first day of school."

Damon nearly growled. He already hated that guy.

Stefan shrugged. "Seems like her parents worship the ground that he walks on or something. But Elena was not happy. She was almost in tears when I caught up with her in the lobby."

Damon hated hearing that Elena was so upset and what was worse, he hated hearing that Stefan was the one who got to comfort her. The desire to punch his own brother was overwhelming.

"So I gave her a ride since her car was at her friend's house. She didn't say much and I didn't ask. I figured she needed the silent kind of support." His voice was a bit smug when he finished.

Yep, Damon was going to punch his own brother.

Stefan stared him down a few moments, silently challenging him to bring it on, before he burst out laughing. "God, you made that too easy."

"What?" Damon asked, caught off guard.

"I was just being a good friend. No need to puff out your chest and go all caveman over her," Stefan replied, raising his hands in surrender.

Damon felt himself calm. "I wasn't going all caveman."

Stefan barked out a disbelieving laugh. "Yeah, and I'm the Sith Lord," he said with an eye roll. "Besides, her best friend is much more my type."

That threw Damon for another loop. Stefan hadn't looked at, let alone spoken of, another woman since Lexi had passed away. Sure, he spent a lot of that time in and out of rehab, but this was big. Damon could tell.

"I didn't realize you had a type anymore," Damon said, making a sad attempt at a joke.

Stefan shrugged again. "I feel like Lexi would want me to stop hiding behind Lizzie and my recovery. And seeing how Lizzie has taken to Elena makes me wonder if she needs a positive female figure in her life. A mom."

"And you think Elena's friend could be a mom for Lizzie?" Damon asked gently.

"I just met her, but I'd like to find out," Stefan answered optimistically.

Damon was totally floored. He'd always hoped that when Stefan got his life back on track, he'd be interested in dating, but Damon was also afraid he'd never recover from losing Lexi.

"Well, there's no harm in asking her out," Damon suggested.

Stefan dropped his gaze to the counter top and then sighed. "God, it's been so long, I'm not even sure I remember _how_ to date. Lexi kind of forced herself into my life. I didn't have to do much except love her, which wasn't hard."

Damon had to smile. He remembered the day Lexi blasted into their lives like it was yesterday. She'd come into the small record shop where they'd both been working at the time and demanded a date to the Bon Jovi concert that night because her previous date had stood her up. When she'd laid eyes on Stefan, she'd refused to leave until he agreed to go with here, which hadn't taken much convincing on her part. Stefan was smitten the moment he'd laid eyes on her, and from then on, he'd never seen his brother without Lexi being present too.

Damon walked around the island to clap his brother on the shoulder. "I think Lexi would want you to be happy too."

Stefan looked up at him and gave him a nod. It was a simple gesture, but Damon could tell that it meant so much more.

Maybe Mystic Falls would be good for the both of them after all.

* * *

Damon had to admit it; Elena and her blonde sidekick sure knew how to throw a party. The Grill was almost unrecognizable with all of the decorations they'd hung a few hours ago and people were spread around the bar, all with huge smiles on their faces and drinks in their hands. A few were even out on the rarely used dance floor.

He'd had an eye on Elena all night. He hadn't meant to be staring at her like a creep; it just kind of happened. He was used to seeing her fresh faced or with minimal make up, dressed in her baggy running clothes or her conservative work attire. But tonight, she was wearing a simple navy blue dress that showed off her tanned legs and a bit of cleavage - not that he'd looked. Her hair flowed down her back in soft curls and her eyes were dark and smoky. She looked like a vixen.

His hands tightened around the bottle he was holding, as he imagined running his fingers through her hair, spreading it out on his pillow and fisting it while he kissed her senseless. He didn't even want to think about the things that dress was hiding. _Fuck_, he needed to stop or he'd seriously embarrass himself. Besides, she was his friend. A friend that made his stomach feel weird and his pulse pick up, but that was normal. At least, he told himself it was.

"If you are mentally undressing my niece right in front of me, you may very well end up with your precious bourbon in your eyes."

If those words didn't act like a bucket of ice cold water, he didn't know what would.

Turning, he found a pregnant, strawberry blonde woman plopping herself onto a barstool and giving him the stink eye. It was a stare that said he should definitely fear for the well being of his eyes.

"Jenna," Ric groaned. "Just because it's your birthday does not mean you get to go around threatening my employees, especially the one that I actually like."

Jenna glanced over at her husband, pouting. "He was mentally molesting Elena!"

Ric merely rolled his eyes and turned to Damon. "Pardon my wife, she's not usually this grumpy."

She glared at Ric, but it held much less fire than the one she'd shot at him. "Jenna Saltzman," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Professional castrator."

"No more funny business, I promise," Damon said, holding up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

Jenna didn't look very mollified. "I find it hard to believe you were a Boy Scout."

He was saved from answering when Elena's blonde friend interrupted. "Breaking in the new guy?"

"I had to check him out since he's been eyeing Elena all night," Jenna said with a smile, a total departure from how she'd acted toward him.

"So you're the male model," the blonde mused, her blue eyes sparkling with delight. Before he could even process her words, she held out her hand and continued, "Caroline Forbes."

"Damon," he replied. "Damon Salvatore."

"Can I get a Tequila Sunrise, Damon?" she asked, her eye lashes fluttering dramatically.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle at her antics, as he turned to mix her drink.

"I don't know how she is here tonight after what happened at brunch," Jenna said in a low voice.

Caroline sighed. "She's so strong. She doesn't let anything keep her down."

"Agreed," Jenna replied as Damon turned back around with Caroline's drink in hand. "But if he tries to crash this party, he's going to regret the day he laid eyes on Elena."

"Let's dial back the murderous rampages, ladies," Ric said calmly, wrapping an arm around Jenna and steering her from the bar. "Let's go terrorize the kids you used to babysit."

Damon chuckled as they walked away. Shaking her head, Caroline reached across the bar to grab her order from him, but before she could get her hand on the glass, he pulled it away.

"I have a proposition for you," he declared, earning himself a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be propositioning, handsome," she tsk'ed.

"Come on, Barbie," he jeered. "Work with me here."

"Give me my drink and I'll consider it," she replied, reaching for the drink, but he pulled it back again.

"Ah, ah, ah," he taunted. "You fill me in on what this Matt guy did to Elena and I give you your drink."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not good enough."

"Fine then," he shot back, gearing up to pull out his secret weapon. "How about a not-so-coincidental meeting with my brother sometime."

Damon knew he had her the second her eyes widened ever so slightly. "How do you know about that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Elena may have mentioned something," he said, pretending to be deep in thought. "Or was that Stefan...?"

"He mentioned me?" she asked, sitting up straighter and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Hook, line and sinker._

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Her eyes went from starry to stormy in a matter of seconds as she glared at him, clearly unamused.

He narrowed his own eyes, ready to drive a hard bargain if that's what it came too. "Spill it, Blondie, and I'll make it happen."

It only took her a few moments to mull it over, before he saw her shoulders drop in surrender. Taking a deep breath, she launched into the story. "Matt and Elena grew up together - same school, same church. They were high school sweethearts and the perfect couple - star quarterback and cheerleader. When Elena moved to New York City for college, Matt committed to a long distance relationship while he was at college in Richmond. Two years later, he proposed and Elena's parents were ecstatic. They loved him like a second son, one that would take over at the church for her father. The next year, Elena flew down to Richmond to surprise Matt one weekend, only to find him playing happy family with some woman and a child that looked eerily like him. Of course, Elena was devastated. She'd planned her whole life with him." Caroline's eyes dropped to the bar top. It was clear to him she was reliving the pain Elena had obviously gone through and like a good friend, he assumed Caroline was Elena's support for every moment of heartbreak. "Matt followed her to New York, saying that he left the other woman and wanted to commit to Elena, but Elena wouldn't have it. Then he got angry and said it was her fault because she wouldn't go to school in Richmond with him. She kicked him off of her doorstep and washed her hands of him."

"How'd he end up with the kid?" Damon asked, thinking back to Elena's expression and the tension between her and Matt when he'd seen them talking in her classroom.

"The mother was mentally unstable and when Matt left, she went into a severe depression, even neglecting her own kid. Since there was no one else to take custody of her, Matt went back to take care his daughter, making him a savior in this town's eyes," Caroline finished with a bit of bite. It seemed her opinion of him was sadly in the minority in this town.

"He sounds like a prick," Damon muttered.

"You don't even know. Matt was a self-righteous douche. Whenever things would go _too far _between them, he would blame Elena for tempting him to sin, but she loved him so she put up with it," her voice hardened further. "He actually had the gall to claim that he didn't technically commit adultery since they weren't yet married."

"I knew there was something I didn't like about him," Damon said, as he finally handed Caroline her drink.

She took it and tipped it up to him before taking a sip.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Forbes," Damon said, nodding his head.

"You're trouble," she laughed, pointing a finger at him.

"I know," he replied with a smirk and a wink for good measure.

She rolled her eyes but did so smiling as she slid off of her stool. "Good. Elena needs a bit of that in her life."

As she walked away, she stopped and threw over her shoulder, "I look forward to running into Stefan soon."

* * *

"Three for three!" Elena shouted, throwing her arms in the air to celebrate her victory. "Pay up, Ric."

Ric sighed heavily, but dug into his pocket, producing the promised twenty bucks. He reluctantly slapped it into her open palm.

"Poor baby," Jenna cooed, wrapping her arms around her husband's shoulders. "Why don't we sneak off to your office and I'll soothe your wounded ego?"

Ric's eyebrows rose, but his eyes sparkled.

"You guys are gross. Get a room," Elena complained, rolling her eyes.

"Oh we will be," Jenna replied with a wink, tugging on Ric's hand and disappearing down the hall.

Elena couldn't help but laugh. They were shameless with their displays of affection.

Glancing around the room, she spotted Caroline chatting with Elena's father's secretary. The woman was one of Caroline's biggest clients and being her father's secretary, would surely mention Matt if she ventured over. She turned and found Damon's gaze from the bar. Though it wasn't the first time she'd felt his eyes on her, it had the same effect - pulse pounding, stomach fluttering and all.

She downed the last of her drink, knowing it would push her over the edge of tipsy and on the way to drunk. Tugging on the hem of her dress, she set off across the bar with more confidence than she'd ever have sober.

He watched her the whole way and the liquid courage floating through her system let her enjoy every second of it. His heated stare was almost as intoxicating as the alcohol. And as many times as she'd caught him watching her, she'd been caught staring at him as well. Maybe it was the booze talking, but she was actually enjoying their game of cat-and-mouse and was ready to raise the stakes.

Smirking, she leaned up onto the bar top, fully aware that she was giving him an ample view of her cleavage. He obviously enjoyed it, leaning in much closer than he had with any other patron. So close that she could easily get lost in those shockingly blue eyes.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if he meant to be suggestive, but her mind was suddenly filled with very X-rated things he could do for her.

_Down, girl._

Apparently she was a horny drunk these days.

"I want another one of those..." she searched for the name in her fuzzy mind. "Sunny things."

He raised an eyebrow. "Tequila sunrise?"

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "Yes, that."

"How about we mix things up a bit?" he asked, the challenge apparent in his eyes.

"Bring it on," she replied, meeting his gaze head on.

She shamelessly checked out his butt as he mixed her surprise drink. When a cup of steaming hot coffee was placed in front of her, she deflated, sticking out her bottom lip and giving him her best puppy eyes.

He rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh before glancing around and tipping a shot of Jameson into the mug. "Better, pouty?"

She smiled brightly, as she took a long draught of the just-perfect Irish coffee. "Much."

"Just don't tell your aunt," he said in a low voice, before leaning in conspiratorially. "She's fucking scary."

"Oh, don't worry about her," Elena replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, locking her eyes with his. "She's occupied in Ric's office right now."

He stared at her blankly for a moment before she saw it click. "Oh God," he whined. "Not an image I needed. Man, I've _touched_ that desk."

Elena giggled, as a shudder ran through him. "Be sure you knock on closed doors around here. Those two are notorious. More power to her though," she said with a shrug. "She has all the fun I never did."

Damon's gaze slowly raked over her, from her chest all the way up to her face, leaving a blush in its wake as he tilted even closer. "I don't believe that for a second. That dress screams wildcat. Hell, I bet you're even an on top kind of girl," he finished in a low, husky voice. A voice that made her insides quiver.

She leaned back a bit, shaking her head. "Nope. Boring ole' one position girl, right here."

Damon's eyes did another perusal of her upper body before latching onto her own once more. This time, his eyes were burning. It was the first time in Elena's life that she knew exactly what she saw - desire.

"Well," he said quietly, so quietly, that she had to lean in again. "That's a fucking shame. God knows, I wouldn't mind looking up at you."

She felt like the air had been stolen from her lungs, as his smoldering gaze held her captive. Everything inside of her was on edge from his words. Everything inside of her wanted to find out just how much he'd enjoy looking up at her from the bottom.

_Oh God._

She could feel the blush spread down her chest and straight into her center. She was very sure she was even blushing _down there._

Looking into Damon's eyes, she was certain he could see every single thing that was happening inside her, the affect he was having on her.

"Okay, you two, break it up before clothes start catching on fire," Caroline said, snapper her out of the trance Damon had her in.

"Caroline!" Elena squeaked, glancing around nervously to see if anyone had heard. Damon, on the other hand, laughed easily, like he didn't just get caught having eye sex with her.

"Oh calm down, Elena," Caroline replied with a swat to her hand. "If I had my own Salvatore, I'd be doing the same thing." She turned to Damon. "And I expect you to deliver on that."

"Oh, I always deliver," he replied, his gaze firmly on Elena, setting off another round of tingles through her body. _Damn him._

"Okay, Elena, no mauling the new bartender," Jenna said, as she returned with slightly messier hair than she had earlier. She glanced over at Damon. "And remember what I said about your eye balls and your other pair of balls."

"Jenna!" Elena screeched again. Good Lord, her aunt didn't even have the excuse of being drunk.

"Okay, time to get all of you home before you scare Damon off and ruin my life," Ric said, herding them all from the bar and toward the door. It wasn't until then that Elena noticed they were the only people left. Just how late was it?

"We'll be back in the morning to clean," Elena said to Damon, as she was corralled down the bar top counter. He was still smiling and shaking his head from the whole encounter.

"Don't worry about it," he replied easily, wiping down the bar.

"Damon," she said softly. "You don't have to do that. Please don't."

He placed his hand over hers, sending a jolt through her entire body. "Elena, it's fine. Go home and get some sleep. And drink a lot of water, okay?"

His voice was so genuine, so full of concern for her that she could only nod like she was in a daze.

"Thank you," she finally said. "I owe you."

His lips pulled up into a smirk.

"I'm sure I'll think of some way you can pay me back."

* * *

**Teehee!**

**Thank you all again for the support. School is starting back up for me on Monday, so I will be trying my hardest to keep to weekly updates, but I'm going to warn you that I might not be able to deliver every week.  
**

**If you need fics to read in the meantime, check out Layla Reyne's stories. She just posted part one of a three part piece that will RIP YOUR HEART OUT. It's so good. I've had the privilege to read the whole thing and it's AMAZING.**

**Follow me on Twitter: rachellebelle08**

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends! Let me just say a GIANT thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. It means the world! I'm so sorry I haven't had a chance to reply, I just finished my first week of classes (17 credits!) and I've been trying to get on chapter 5 so I can have an update for you next week!**

**Another giant thanks goes to Layla Reyne who is the best beta/prereader/sounding board/friend. Without her, I'd lose my mind and quit every one of these stories before they were finished.**

* * *

Elena awoke with a start. It took a few moments for the fuzz in her brain to clear enough to realize she'd been awoken by someone pounding on her front door. She glanced at the clock – 2:00 am. Who would need her at this hour?

She pushed herself out of bed, noting that she'd fallen asleep in the dress she'd worn to Jenna's party. Walking down the hall to the door, she tugged the hem of the skirt down to a more respectable length before checking the peephole. All she saw was a shock of midnight hair and Elena knew immediately who it was.

Swinging the door open, she was hit with those baby blues. Eyes that knocked the breath right out of her with the desire she saw burning in them. Her voice got stuck in her throat as she fell into those captivating depths.

"I've come to collect," Damon finally said, not taking his eyes off of her. "And I know what I want."

"What's that?" Elena asked, her voice breathless and her pulse pounding through her body.

"You on top," he replied huskily, so seductively, that all of her insides clenched and quivered.

His words hung between them, as he continued to set her on fire with his gaze.

She didn't know who moved first, but one moment Damon was on the opposite side of her doorframe and the next, he'd crossed the threshold, had her in his arms and his lips were on hers. She didn't hesitate, giving back the fire he'd lit in her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, noting that it was softer than she'd imagined it to be, and his low growl in response did nothing to calm the desire that was burning through her veins.

Damon bent and lifted her into his arms, pressing her into the nearest wall, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ground his hips into hers, hitting her in a spot that made her body sing when his hardness rubbed her just right. The fingers of her one hand tightened in his hair, while the other fisted in the material of his black shirt.

"Did I tell you that I love this dress?" he murmured, as he kissed and licked and sucked his way down her neck, sending goose bumps prickling over her skin.

Elena could only moan her answer as she ground herself against him, needing the friction like she needed air.

As Damon's hands tugged on the zipper, he whispered, " I'm going to love it even more when it's on the floor."

She pulled her arms from the straps and let it fall from her chest, revealing her black lacy bra. Air hissed through his teeth as he buried his face between her breasts, kissing and sucking and even biting them. Her head dropped back against the wall, as he set her legs down and pushed the material of her dress over her hips and onto the floor, followed by her bra. Without taking his mouth from her chest, he lifted her again, asking which way to the nearest bed.

Elena explored the soft skin of Damon's neck as he moved down the hall with incredible grace, considering he was carrying her with his lips attached to her shoulder. Once in the bedroom, he dropped down onto the mattress, keeping his wish of having her on top. She ground her hips against his, eliciting a deep moan from him that only encouraged her to do it again.

His hands roamed her bare skin, paying extra attention to her breasts and ramping up her need for him. Every fiber of her being wanted him and nothing else. Her body's nerve endings were screaming for him to put out the fire that he'd lit inside of her.

"I want you inside me," she whispered, frantically unbuttoning his shirt and running her nails down his chest, her mouth watering at his gorgeous, sculpted body beneath her.

Together, they worked to get the rest of their clothes off, the both of them panting as their control withered away.

She barely had a moment to admire him totally naked before he took her hips and positioned himself. Locking eyes with him, she let her hips drop, taking him in a little at a time until he was fully seated inside of her. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

_"Fuck!"_

Elena jolted awake, her body covered in sweat, her pulse pounding and her center throbbing. She glanced around, noticing that she'd kicked all of her blankets off of the bed. With a hand over her heart, she tried desperately to calm its erratic beating. Her whole body was on edge after such a vivid dream.

She was tempted to slip her fingers into her thin panties and give her body the release it was craving, but she wasn't the woman in her dream. She wasn't the woman who knew the sexual power she possessed. She wasn't the woman who asked for, who took, what she wanted.

Matt's voice filled her head, chastising her for being too sexual, for being too sinful. The shame she'd always felt after he'd berate her for being too lustful roared back to life. A pastor's daughter would never be so wanton. She would never say such crude things. She would never let her desires take over her body. Sex was something for the man in a relationship to control – something that he got to dictate – and she was supposed to dutifully fall in line.

Elena looked over at Poe, who was watching her expectantly, waiting for her to get up out of bed and take him out. She decided she might as well, rather than lying there any longer and dwelling on the woman she wasn't, on the things she couldn't have and shouldn't want in the first place. She sighed and pushed herself out of bed, hoping that maybe the physical exertion would quell the ache that had settled low in her belly.

Changing quickly, she threw her hair into a ponytail, as Poe followed her down the hall toward the front door. Minutes later, she was standing outside with an increasingly impatient Labrador, waiting for Damon to meet them. Noticing his blue Camaro missing from the driveway, Elena wondered if Damon had made it home last night. She shook that thought from her mind before it even had time to settle. Despite what the women of the town thought, Damon had given her no reason to think he was a ladies man. She'd hardly ever seen him talking to another woman.

She checked her watch again. He was never late, and with his car gone, Elena knew that Damon probably wasn't joining them this morning. Had she frightened him away after last night? Did he think she was easy, with the way she'd paraded up to him and blatantly put herself on display? It was the very kind of thing that would anger Matt, and then he'd make her feel ashamed of herself. She'd once tried to tempt him with racy lingerie, after they'd already started sleeping together, and he'd told her she should've been embarrassed, putting her body on display like that.

Maybe she _was_ easy. Hell, she'd come home from the party and had dirty dreams about Damon. She'd practically violated him in her sleep. And why would he like her? She was a kindergarten teacher who'd only been with one man her entire life. He was a Greek God incarnate that could get any woman he wanted. She couldn't believe she'd let her mouth get away from her like it had last night.

She sighed and gave up waiting, taking off with Poe and letting her feet pound into the pavement, releasing all of her pent up desire, frustration and shame. How, after all these years, was Matt still affecting her? Maybe Caroline had been right. Maybe she just needed to get out and date in order to chase the memory of Matt from her mind forever. But what if the men she dated were like Matt? What if she really was too lustful, too sinful – all of those things Matt accused her of being?

She ran harder, punishing herself for even thinking such things. She was not the disgraceful woman that Matt said she was. She was allowed to have needs and to want them fulfilled. She just had to find a man that wouldn't shame her for wanting what she wanted.

Elena was panting by the time they hit the clearing. She distractedly threw the ball for Poe to chase, trying not to dwell on last night or the dream that followed her to this morning or Matt's admonishing voice in her head.

By the time she and Poe made back it home, they'd covered almost double the miles they usually ran and they were both wiped. Elena left Poe in the kitchen with a bowl of fresh food and water before she headed to the shower. The hot water soothed her aching muscles as she relished in the numbness, her mind finally clear of negative thoughts. It was a most welcome reprieve.

Freshly showered, she was determined to carry the calm in her mind for the rest of the day, as she threw herself into planning her lessons for the week and fine-tuning all of her plans. This was where her passion was unleashed, where no one could tell her she cared too much. It was her own little universe where she ruled as master and called the shots.

Elena was so lost in her thoughts that when the doorbell rang, she checked her watch and realized she'd been buried in her work for hours.

Without checking the peephole - it was the middle of the afternoon on Sunday in Mystic Falls - she swung the door open and then instantly tried to close it again. But Matt moved too quickly, angling his body to keep it open.

"Don't close the door, please," he said quietly, while she kept trying to push the door shut.

She released a heavy sigh, mourning the loss of her calm mind and relaxed afternoon. "I really don't care what you have to say."

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," he replied.

Elena remained silent, crossing her arms over her chest and reluctantly waiting for him to continue.

Matt rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, a move she used to think was endearing. Now she just wanted to slap that hand away. "I thought they'd told you I was coming. I would've never shown had I known you'd been left out of the loop."

She could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I appreciate that."

His arm dropped and his spine straightened, and she knew she was going to hear something she didn't want to. "But you should know Elena, I'm not done trying to show you that I've changed."

Cringing, she closed her eyes and took a much needed calming breath. "Matt, please don't."

"Just hear me out," he pleaded. "I know I screwed up. God, I know it with every fiber of my being. I love Maddy and can't imagine my life without her, but it's an incomplete life without the last member of our family. The way it was supposed to be."

"It was never supposed to be like this, Matt!" she snapped, her voice growing louder as she tried to drive her point home. "You were never supposed to cheat on me!"

"What else can I do!?" he shot back. "I've tried so hard to make it up to you, and you keep shooting me down."

She pulled back, appalled. "I don't want you to make it up to me! Don't you get it? You'll never fix it, and I don't want you to. I've moved on with my life and so should you."

Elena didn't wait for her words to register; she just pushed him away from her door so that she could disappear into the safety of her home. But before she could retreat, Matt grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"Elena," he said, his voice a bit softer, but still holding a note of warning.

She tried to wrestle out of his grip, but when another voice interrupted, she froze.

"Is everything okay?"

They both turned their heads to find Damon at the bottom step of her porch, eyeing Matt's hand on her arm like he wanted to use violent force to get his hand off of her.

"It's none of your business," Matt snapped, his hand tightening on her wrist.

"If you don't take your hands off of her," Damon growled, glaring at Matt menacingly. "I'll make it my business."

Elena tugged her arm free and stepped away from him. "Just go, Matt."

He studied her and then sized up Damon, before squaring his shoulders and leaving, but not without knocking against Damon on his way.

Elena watched, somewhat amused, as Damon continued to shot daggers at Matt until he was in his car and disappearing down the street.

When he turned back around, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you finished waving your dick around now?"

Damon dropped his head, chuckling lightly like she'd just reminded him of some private joke.

"Actually, I didn't just come here to wave my dick around," he said with one of those maddening smirks. "I came to club you and drag you off by your hair."

She couldn't help it; she had to laugh at that.

"But really," he said, his smirk morphing into a genuine smile. "We're having a game night and Lizzie was begging me to invite you."

Elena's heart even smiled. She loved her students and when she learned they loved her back, it solidified why she enjoyed her job so much. "Lizzie is so sweet."

Damon dropped his gaze a moment before looking up and nailing her with those baby blues. "It's not just Lizzie that wants to spend time with you. Besides, I believe you owe me a favor, and I've come to collect."

Her insides convulsed at the words he'd used in her very erotic dream. A dream that she wasn't going to forget any time soon, especially if he kept giving her those heated looks. Caroline's earlier words echoed in her head.

_Oh boy. She was in trouble._

* * *

Watching Elena's cheeks turn red only made Damon's grin grow wider and his pants get a little tighter. He couldn't help but remember the same blush on her cheeks last night. And that led him to remember the way she'd leaned over the counter, giving him a prime view of some of her best physical assets, and the way her eyes had darkened as they'd landed on him.

As he'd suspected, there was much more to her than conservative sweaters and a sweet smile. There was a woman in there, a repressed one he'd learned. He found himself wanting to set the hellcat in her free, and if her drunken words had been her sober thoughts, there was a part of her that wanted him to do so as well.

"Okay," she agreed with a hesitant smile. "Let me just go grab my keys."

Nodding, he watched her disappear into her house to get her things. As he stood on the porch, he kept his eyes on the street, making sure the douche was gone for good. Walking up and seeing the panicked look on Elena's face and that dick's hand on her arm had sent his blood into a boil. Never in his life had he been a possessive man, but there was something about this woman that set him on edge. He hated seeing that man's hands on her, especially after learning what he'd done to her. Matt didn't deserve to breathe the same air as her, let alone touch the skin that had been tempting Damon since the moment he'd first laid eyes on her.

Elena returned, locking the door behind her and giving him a shy smile. Her gaze dropped to her fidgeting hands as she followed him off of the porch and down the front walk.

"I'm sorry," she said abruptly, once they'd crossed the street. "About how I acted last night. When you didn't show up for our run this morning, I thought maybe I'd scared you off…"

Damon stopped dead in his tracks in his front yard, turning around to face Elena, who meekly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"One," he started, waiting for her big brown eyes to meet his. "Never apologize for who you are. Two, Lizzie woke me up this morning and reminded me that I'd promised to take her to the falls today to see the sunrise. And three, I don't scare that easily, _especially_ when it comes to you."

Those big eyes widened as she absorbed his words. There was no mistaking his message. He was raising the stakes and hoping she wouldn't back down. He saw the fire flare in them as she opened her mouth to respond, but before she could get a word out, they were interrupted by a particular little girl.

"Miss Elena!" Lizzie yelled excitedly, launching herself into Elena's arms.

"Hi Lizzie," Elena returned warmly, wrapping Lizzie up in a hug.

Together, the three of them walked up the porch steps and into the house.

"Uncle Damon took me to the waterfalls today," Lizzie said, launching into a play-by-play recap of their "adventure."

Elena listened to every word as if it was the most thrilling story she'd ever heard. She gasped in all the right places, only fueling Lizzie's excitement. Damon couldn't take his eyes off of the two of them. They were so at ease with each other, and Lizzie looked up at Elena like she'd hung the moon.

Maybe Stefan was right. Maybe Lizzie did need a woman in her life - a mom. She'd been so young when Lexi had died; she barely even had memories of her. Sure, Damon loved that he'd always been enough for her while Stefan was in rehab, but it was time for Lizzie to have some stability in her life.

"So, what are we playing?" Elena asked, as Lizzie led her by the hand to the table. Damon was content trailing behind them. To be honest, he was enjoying the view.

Entering the kitchen, she gave Stefan a wave before setting down at the table.

"Sorry!" Lizzie exclaimed, as she climbed into her chair and opened the board game box.

Elena studied the box quizzically. "I've never played it before."

Damon scoffed, as he slid into his seat right across from Elena. "Let me get this straight. You are a kindergarten teacher and you've never played Sorry?"

She shot him a playful glare. "What do you think I do all day in that classroom?"

"Miss Elena is teaching us how to rhyme," Lizzie supplied, coming to Elena's defense.

Elena smiled at Lizzie before looking over at Damon and raising an eyebrow in challenge. He had no response, and she knew it too by the smirk on her face.

Elena and Lizzie - 1, Damon - 0.

He grinned in spite of himself, very much enjoying the way Elena seemed to fit in seamlessly with their atypical family. She knew Stefan had been in rehab, but never looked at him with disapproval. In a town that had its fair share of judgmental people, Elena seemed to be the least judgmental of them all. She even seemed to approve of her best friend's crush on his brother.

Lizzie opened the box and set up their game, putting everything in its correct spot while she explained the rules to Elena. Despite the fact that Elena had never played before, she proved to be a ruthless opponent. He never expected that she had a competitive streak - or that it would be such a turn on.

The torture continued after dinner when they moved into the living room to play Mario Kart. For the countless time that night, Damon adjusted himself in his seat on the couch, as Elena pretty much killed them, round after round, though not as badly.

"Alright, Lizzie," Stefan said after about an hour, pushing himself up off the floor. "It's time we get you ready for bed. Say goodnight."

Without argument, Lizzie ran to give him and Elena hugs before following Stefan upstairs to get a bath. The girl truly loved her sleep.

After her little steps disappeared up the stairs, Damon realized he and Elena had been left totally alone. He glanced over at her from his seat just one cushion over. Throughout the rounds of Mario Kart, they'd steadily moved closer to one another, mostly because Elena had enjoyed bashing her shoulder against his, trying to throw him off. He didn't mind though; he liked feeling her pressed against him from shoulder to knee.

Now, it was all he could think about. Every nerve in his body was on high alert and totally attuned to her. She dropped her gaze, suddenly back to that quiet kindergarten teacher. It was definitely a part of her, but as he was learning, a very, very small part. As she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, he noticed a shadow of pink on her cheeks, making him grin internally. He wanted to see if he could take that pink to a red.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, but you looked beautiful last night."

_Bingo_. There was the red he was going for.

"Thank you," she replied softly, lifting her big brown eyes and locking them with his.

All of that fire he'd felt last night in her presence hit him at full blast. She was like a siren reeling him in. He knew she could feel it too by the way her eyes widened slightly and her lips parted enough for her tongue to snake out and wet them. His eyes tracked the motion before meeting hers again. The tension between them was thick and crackling, so much so that he feared the house would catch fire at any second.

He couldn't help himself.

He leaned forward slowly, noticing her gaze was firmly on his lips as she leaned forward to meet him. When he was only a breath away, they both froze, eyes locked and time suspended. Neither of them moved, each waiting for the other to close the distance. He could swear his pulse was pounding loud enough for her to hear as he waited, wondering if she'd accept the challenge.

She didn't disappoint, only showing him what he'd suspected all along. There was a fiery woman underneath her sweet-as-pie exterior, a woman who wanted to be desired and was begging to be let out.

Elena closed the distance, her eyes drifting shut just as her lips hit his. And _holy shit_, was it more than he'd ever imagined. Her lips were soft under his, allowing his to move over them and with them easily. As if his hands couldn't physically stay away from her skin, they moved on their own accord, one wrapping around her waist to pull her closer and one threading into her hair, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss. Damon wasn't in a hurry; he was happy to take his time tasting her and touching her. He loved the way her hands slid up his chest and gripped the material of his shirt in her fists.

Taking it up a notch, he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, asking to be let in. She opened to him automatically, melting into his arms as his tongue slid into the sweet warmth of her mouth.

Sensing that while that woman inside of her wanted to be set free, he'd have to do it slowly, Damon pulled away with a few soft kisses to her lips. When he finally broke the connection between them, Elena was staring up at him with dazed eyes. He wanted to grin or smirk or make a flirtatious comment, but in truth, he was just as affected as she looked. They stayed huddled close together, the both of them catching their breaths, while Damon's mind reeled from possibly the best kiss he'd ever had.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs jolted them from their little bubble. Elena pulled away, her cheeks flushing while she ran a hand through her tangled hair. He couldn't help but smile at her embarrassment. She was so refreshing, so real, while still keeping him on his toes. He wanted to unleash that fire in her, but at times like these, the demure side of her was too cute for words.

"Did I interrupt?" Stefan asked, and Damon could hear the shit-eating grin in his voice.

"No," Elena answered quickly, standing and running her palms down her skirt. "I should get going."

"I'll walk you out," Damon replied, noting the corners of her mouth tugging upward at his comment.

She waved goodbye to Stefan, as Damon held the front door open for her.

"Thank you for the invite tonight," she said, as they crossed the street.

"Believe me, it was for purely selfish reasons."

"You really have a way with those lines," she chuckled, bumping him with her shoulder.

They stopped on her porch, turning to face each other. Damon snagged her hand, pulling it up between them and pressing his lips to the soft skin on the back of it.

"I think that kiss proved that those were definitely not just lines," he said, before releasing her hand. "Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Damon," she replied, licking her lips again. Stepping aside to open her door, she gave him one last look as she softly closed it behind her.

As Damon strolled back to his house, he came to two very important conclusions about Elena Gilbert. One, there a wild side of her begging to be unleashed, and two, he wanted to be the man for the job.

No, he _needed_ to be the man for the job.

* * *

**TEEHEE!**

**Follow me on Twitter: rachellebelle08**

**Thank you again for all of your support for this story and all of my stories. I really love this community and the way we are able to connect over it. You all have made my fanfic experiences so wonderful. **

**See you next week! (HOPEFULLY.)**

**Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So fanfiction was being a pain in my side all week and last week. I have not gotten one review/fav/follow/PM alert at all. So I logged on today and BAM there they all were. So THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the love you guys have given so freely. **

**Another thank you goes to the most amazing beta/sounding board/friend. She is flawless as are her stories. GO READ THEM.**

**Okay, okay, I'm done now... ENJOY!**

* * *

Elena stared at the bubbling blue water, once again distracted by the memory of Damon's lips on hers. Her mind liked to relive it over and over again, further torturing her heart. It had been so long since she'd had a first kiss with a man, let alone the first man she'd kissed after kicking Matt out of her life. And none of Matt's kisses had ever affected her the way Damon's one had. It was like being struck by lightning. In that one moment, she'd felt things she'd always been told were wrong. Yet in that one moment, her world had more color and more clarity than she'd ever imagined it could. Which was precisely why she'd taken the coward's way out and avoided Damon for the past four days. She knew he didn't deserve that, but she was confused and if she was being honest, scared. The things he made her feel were stronger than anything she'd ever experienced.

Damon was kind and funny and treated her like a woman. When he looked at her, he made her feel appreciated. His smiles were genuine and his love for his niece was obvious. Maybe if she'd never met Matt, she'd be the kind of woman that could take Damon on and give him everything and more - inside and out of the bedroom - but that wasn't the world she lived in. It wasn't her reality. Reality was that she was a twenty-four-year-old woman who'd only dated one man her entire life and then he cheated on her. Reality was that she was a kindergarten teacher who preferred cardigans to sexy silk tops.

Reality was a cold bitch.

"Okay, if you sigh one more time, I'm going to slap you," Caroline said abruptly, pulling Elena back to the present.

She glanced over at her blonde friend and found her aunt staring at her as well from the chair on the opposite side of Caroline's.

"What's up with you today?" Caroline asked bluntly, not caring that the nail technicians working on their pedicures were also staring.

"Nothing," Elena mumbled, trying to relax back into her massage chair, hoping to avoid this conversation, but of course, she'd never be that lucky.

"It's girls' night out, Elena," Jenna said over her flute of sparkling cider. "It's law that you spill everything."

Elena scoffed. Like she was going to spill everything while they were in public.

"There's a reason we picked a salon two towns over," Caroline knowingly interjected. "There are no bible-thumping, nosy women here listening for the latest gossip. Now purge."

Elena looked back and forth between her two closest confidants. The two women who'd been there for her during her darkest and hardest times. The two women who were her steadfast support for everything, from heartbreak to wine tasting. If she couldn't confide in Caroline and Jenna, then whom could she trust?

"I kissed Damon," she blurted.

If it weren't weighing so heavily on her mind, Caroline and Jenna's reactions would've been hilarious. Who was she kidding? They were still freaking hilarious. In unison, their mouths fell open and their eyes grew wide. It took them several beats before they could pull themselves together enough to even form a sentence.

"You did what?" That was Jenna.

Followed by Caroline. "And by kissed you mean...?"

"I mean…" Elena searched for a word that didn't sound so immature, but failed. "We made out."

Caroline squealed with delight and clapped her hands while Jenna choked on her cider.

"Oh my God!" Caroline gasped. "Was it everything you imagined it would be? Are you guys dating? Oh my _God! _Did you guys," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Have sex?"

"Caroline!" Jenna admonished, apologizing to the nail technicians.

"Don't _Caroline_ me," she shot back, her blonde hair flipping wildly as she snapped her neck around to address Jenna. "You know you want to know the answers too."

"She's got me there," Jenna admitted with a shrug, before taking another sip of her cider.

Elena couldn't help but smile. She knew what she was getting herself into when she spilled this juicy information. Answers were expected. "It was better than I imagined, no we aren't dating, and _no_ we didn't have sex."

Caroline pouted, clearly having had her heart set on some explicit details.

"So what now?" Jenna asked.

"That's the problem," Elena said, falling back into her massage chair. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Caroline exclaimed. "He's got to be one of the sexiest men on earth and he's obviously into you."

"He's like walking, talking sex and then there is me. I own forty-seven cardigans and more flats than heels," Elena said resignedly. "I wouldn't even know the first thing about being with a man like him."

Jenna sighed dramatically. "Elena, you _so_ underestimate your appeal. A man who is not attracted to you would not have been staring at you from across the bar like he was trying to melt your clothes off."

Elena fidgeted as the nail technician took the pumice stone to her feet. "That doesn't change the fact that I've only ever been with one man."

"Bullshit," Caroline snapped.

Elena's eyes went wide along with those of half the salon's customers and workers. "Caroline!" she hissed.

"No, you know what," Caroline bit out, slapping her hand on the armrest of her chair. "I'm freaking sick and tired of you beating yourself up because of that asshole. You are gorgeous, you have a rocking body and you have the kindest soul I've ever known. You have no reason to feel inadequate. And I bet you don't. I bet you are hiding behind that excuse because you're scared. You're terrified of the things Damon makes you feel because they are everything Matt didn't make you feel."

Both Elena and Jenna fell silent and stared openly at Caroline.

Sure, Caroline often lived up to the blonde airhead stereotype, but she was also more observant than anyone Elena knew. She shouldn't have been shocked that Caroline had her figured out. But she never expected Caroline to have hit the nail exactly on the head.

The blonde raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Elena and asked, "Well? Am I right or am I right?"

"You might be onto something," Elena reluctantly admitted.

"That means you're right," Jenna added.

"What about you?" Elena asked, hoping to change the subject. "When are you going to make your move on Stefan?"

"Actually, he came into the shop yesterday. The zipper on Lizzie's dress broke and Damon sent him in to have it fixed," Caroline said with barely concealed excitement.

It was Elena's turn to get excited, especially at the starry look in Caroline's eyes. It had been so long since Caroline had been excited about a man.

"And?" Jenna prompted.

"I told him that I needed to meet the infamous Lizzie. That between Elena gushing about her and her obviously refined taste in dresses, despite living with two men and only being six-years-old, she was already my kind of girl," Caroline recalled with a smirk, obviously pleased with herself.

"What did he say to that?" Elena asked.

"His cheeks turned a little red - so _freaking_ cute, by the way – and he joked that she's definitely not lacking in personality," Caroline replied, before her eyes cut to Elena. "Then he asked about you."

"Me?" Elena squeaked.

"Yeah, he said Damon told him you'd been blowing off your morning runs together," she added with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

"Damon said something to him?" Elena squeaked again, before clearing her throat in the hope that she'd start sounding like a grown woman again.

"Yep, apparently he doesn't shut up about you and neither does Lizzie. I told him that you'd been burned before and that Damon was the first man you'd been interested in since Matt," Caroline continued.

"You told him that?" Elena screeched, all thoughts of being a mature adult flying out the window.

"Hell yeah I did," Caroline shot back. "And he told me a bit about his past. How Lizzie's mom died in a car accident and how Damon dropped everything to help him when he was spiraling. He said they would've never survived without Damon putting his entire life on hold to take care of them."

"Wow," Jenna breathed.

"Yeah, wow," Caroline agreed. "I know you already know this, Elena, but Damon is a good man, to his core. It's obvious with just the way his brother talks about him. You deserve to have a good man and Damon doesn't deserve to be pushed away. I told Stefan I'd give you a push so consider this a kick in the ass."

"You go, girl!" Jenna cheered.

"Oh, and then he asked me to plot our next scheme to get you two together over dinner," Caroline finished with a shy smile.

It had been years since she'd seen her friend like this. Caroline rarely lost her cool over a man, so watching now as her friend's cheeks heated over a man that Elena knew was good and kind and had conquered a lot in his short life, made her happy too.

Maybe Caroline was right. Maybe she also deserved a good man, a man who stepped in to take care of his family when they needed him most, a man who laughed freely, a man who offered to take evening shifts so his boss could spend time with his pregnant wife.

With her confidants' unwavering support, she wondered if she could reach for what she wanted. Could she be that woman? Could she do what she wanted and not feel ashamed?

Maybe, just maybe she could.

* * *

Elena knew it was low. She knew she was being immature. But that knowledge hadn't stopped her.

She'd become the kind of woman who waited for a man to be at work before going out in public.

She knew Damon worked most of the evenings, allowing Ric to spend time with Jenna, so she'd planned her grocery-shopping trip accordingly. The last thing she wanted was to run into Damon in the grocery store with listening ears no doubt eavesdropping around the corner. She'd lost all of the steam she'd built up the day before during her outing with Caroline and Jenna. Once she'd returned alone to her house and had been reminded of the life that she lived, she'd begun questioning her ability to be brave and to go for what she wanted.

"Shit," Elena muttered, as she turned down the aisle and two pairs of eyes landed on her. Speaking of eavesdroppers. The two women in the middle of the aisle were the last people she wanted to run into, other than Damon.

"Elena, dear! How are you?" Estelle called in her typical loud, booming voice.

"I'm doing well. How are you two?" Elena said, glancing between Estelle and her ever-present sidekick, Louise. Elena had known them since she was a kid. They'd always come over to her parents' house to have bible study with her mother and a few other women from the church. And without fail, that bible study always turned into a gossip fest. As far as Elena knew, they continued that weekly tradition to this day.

"I hear Matt moved back into town," Louise said, ignoring Elena's polite conversation and jumping right into the gossip. "You must be so flattered that he came here to build a life with you and that sweet little girl of his."

Elena felt her cheeks flush. She was used to their nosy ways, but they'd never been aimed directly at her before. She could only stand there wide-eyed as they openly intruded on her life.

"Isn't she a darling?" Estelle gushed, gripping Louise's forearm as if she'd be knocked over by the mere thought of Madison's cuteness.

"The three of you would make such a lovely family!" Louise said with a broad smile. "At your age, it must be awfully hard to find a good man, especially with all the trash moving in lately."

Elena's heart stopped. Was Louise insinuating that Damon and his brother were trash? She felt her pulse quicken at the distain in the older lady's voice.

"Oh Lord!" Estelle wailed. "Can you believe that? Two men trying to raise that poor little girl. For heaven's sake, they probably don't even know who the mother is."

Elena sputtered, her heart rate continuing to gain speed, but not with embarrassment, with anger. How dare they? How dare they praise Matt for raising a child he conceived while cheating on her and then turn their noses up at Damon and Stefan working together to raise Lizzie after her mother died?

"Please give Matt another chance," Louise said seriously, interrupting Elena's building tirade. "Honey, you may not get another opportunity to have a man and a family. You know your daddy wants a grand baby sooner rather than later, and you aren't getting any younger."

"Oh my God," Elena whispered in disgust.

"Elena Gilbert, you do not take the Lord's name in vain," Estelle gasped.

"I don't think _you_ should be one telling _me_ what the Lord would and wouldn't approve of," Elena hissed. "I'm fairly certain Jesus frowns upon gossiping, judgmental old women who have nothing better to do than tear people down and tell them how they should live their lives."

"Where are your manners, child?" Louise snapped.

"They disappeared right about the same time as yours did," Elena bit back, before she turned to walk away.

"Elena!" Estelle cried.

Elena stopped and whirled around. "And I'm twenty-four, I'm not prehistoric. Just because I don't have a man doesn't mean I can't get one. Just because I don't have a man doesn't mean I have to settle for the bastard that cheated on me. And one more thing, Damon and Stefan Salvatore are good men who have been dealt a shit hand in life. Lizzie's mother died in an accident, leaving Stefan to raise his baby girl all on his own, and Damon stepped in to help. So don't you dare insinuate that they are anything less than the spectacular men that they are."

With that, Elena turned on her heel, dropped her basket of goods on a nearby register and stormed right out of the store.

Caroline and Jenna's words from the day before came back to her, mixing with the poorly concealed snide remarks from Louise and Estelle.

She deserved a good man.

Damon was a good man. A great man, in fact.

It was time to stop being afraid, to stop letting others dictate her choices and her happiness.

Marching across the town square, totally undeterred by the rain that had begun to pour while she was inside the store, Elena headed straight for the Grill.

She was going to get what she wanted.

* * *

Damon rubbed his eyes. Yes, he enjoyed numbers, he was good at numbers, but that did not mean he liked staring at them for two hours straight. He ran a hand through his hair and slouched back into the desk chair, staring at the ceiling, letting his eyes focus on something else for a moment.

He knew it wasn't just the numbers that were giving him a hard time. His mind was hardly on the numbers at all. All he could think about was that kiss with Elena - the way she felt, how good she smelled, how soft her lips were, the way she made him feel. The fact that it was the best kiss he'd ever had didn't help matters either.

He wasn't sure what to make of Elena Gilbert. She was always surprising him, always keeping him on his toes. One day she was the sweet, conservative schoolteacher and the next she was a sexy siren, flirting with him from across the bar. She'd been the one to close the distance between their lips on Sunday night and yet she was also the one who'd been blowing off their morning runs for the past four days.

He wanted her, God knew he wanted her, but the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. He wasn't sure how to approach this. He'd always encountered women who were all too willing to be with him. He hardly had to do any work, but Elena was a whole other story.

He pressed his hands into his eyes. Maybe he was being an idiot.

Earlier that day, Lizzie had come home from school and promptly told him, "Miss Elena was sad today," before running up the stairs to her room.

That declaration had been followed by Stefan remarking, "Lizzie is right. Elena looked pretty defeated today and you are an idiot."

"Wait," Damon had replied, pushing himself up off the couch to follow him into the kitchen. "Why am I an idiot?"

"You're letting her slip through your fingers," Stefan had said.

"She needs a little bit of space and I'm giving that to her. I don't want to scare her away," Damon had explained.

"According to a little blonde birdie, who, by the way, works at the alteration shop you sent me to yesterday, but something tells me you already knew that," Stefan had said while he'd flipped through the mail.

"Wait, Caroline said something about Elena?" Damon had cut him off, his full attention on his brother.

"I think it was along the lines of Elena needs a bit of a push and 'tell your brother to pull his head out of his ass and make a move before Elena runs away for good.'"

"She said that?" Damon had asked.

"Yep. And then I asked her out," Stefan had replied with a self-satisfied smile before strolling out of the room, leaving Damon to stare after him in pure shock.

Damon ran his hands through his hair, fighting the urge to yank on the ends. He knew he needed to finish these bills, but his mind was just a few miles down the road at a cute little white house with blue shutters that housed a woman who'd turned him inside out. He studied the ceiling a bit longer, promising himself that he'd get back to work in a few minutes.

But he never would, because the office door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang, making his head snap back down to see who it was.

He felt Elena's rage before he took the rest of her all in. Her hair was hanging in wet clumps, her clothes clung to her skin, and her eyes were practically setting him on fire. He'd never seen her like this, and it had him adjusting himself in his chair. Even her nostrils were flared with her anger. Anger that was directed at him. Anger that, despite the fact that it was directed at him, was so fucking sexy.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious to her rage and hoping to rile her up some more.

She ran her hands through her wet hair, pulling at the knots before marching right up to the opposite side of his desk. "I know I'm supposed to wait, to wait for you - the guy - to make the first move."

Leaning back in his chair, Damon crossed his arms over his chest and studied her. God, she was beautiful, even when her anger could fill a room.

"But screw it," she snapped, her eyes flaring with the word, sending a jolt down his spine.

"Screw it?" he clarified.

Elena nodded and then leaned forward, placing her palms on his desk and giving him a prime view of just how well that fabric clung to her skin. "Yep. Screw it. I don't want to wait anymore. And no matter what anyone in this town says, I can get a man and that's exactly what I'm here to do."

This was a new side of Elena. A side Damon hadn't even seen a hint of, but a side he liked no less than the others. Elena Gilbert was a spitfire and when she was mad, she got _mad._

"Are you asking me out, Elena?" he said, rising from his chair and moving around the desk. He watched her eyes take him in before she visibly pumped herself up.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Elena Gilbert is asking out a man."

He leaned a hip against the desk corner and challenged, "Just any man?"

Damon watched the insecurity leak back into her eyes - she was losing steam - and he was about ready to open his mouth to quell it because that shit stung even him. She had no reason to be insecure, and he'd bet money that the man who'd made her that way was a blonde preppy asshole.

But instead of letting it knock her off of her tirade, Elena squared her shoulders, meeting his gaze head on and advancing on him. With her hands to his chest, she pushed with her strength and backed him right into the office wall, before plastering herself to him and whispering, "Not just any man. _You_."

Then she slammed her lips onto his. She was full of surprises, but he wasn't about to complain. Without hesitation, he slung one arm tight around her waist and lifted the other to thrust a hand into her wet hair. Her mouth was cold, but her anger was white hot and the way she was taking it out on him was so fucking sexy.

Her fingers curled into his shirt, her nails scratching him through the fabric, as her mouth opened to him on a groan that rumbled from the back of her throat into his. She was turning him on like he'd never been turned on before in his life and if she didn't back away soon, she was going to feel just how much she was affecting him.

Just then she pushed away, her eyes wide and her lips parted, only making him want to pull her back in for more. The shock on her face told him plain as day that she'd never done something like this in her life.

He couldn't help the smirk that pulled up his lips. "You just asked me out."

Suddenly, the past ten minutes seemed to hit her. Her face paled right before it turned beet red and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God," she breathed with a hand on her forehead. "I just asked you out."

He missed those big brown eyes, so he reached out and wrapped his hand around her neck, using his thumb to tilt her chin up. Her hand dropped away and her eyes met his.

"You didn't hear me turning you down," he said softly. "Besides, I think that was the hottest kiss of my entire life."

Her eyes lit up at that even as the color in her cheeks darkened. "Really?"

"Really," he breathed, just before leaning in and going after the second hottest kiss of his life.

Elena Gilbert was definitely trouble and never in his life had Damon been more excited to get into it.

* * *

**Thank you all again for being so loving and understanding while I'm in school. I've gotten nothing but love for this story and it makes me so happy. I truly adore this community and the ability to share my work with you all.**

**Follow me on Twitter: rachellebelle08**

**Tumblr: chellethebelle08**

**Reviews are love! SERIOUSLY.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, all the love I've received for this story is out of this world. Thank you all so, so much. **

**I know it took me a while with this chapter, but I was balancing school and an upper respiratory infection all week. No bueno.  
**

**A huge thank you goes out to Layla Reyne for her awesome (and freaking fast) beta work. She is rocking and the sole reason this chapter is being uploaded this weekend and not next weekend. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Elena was in panic mode. It was Friday night. Twenty minutes before Damon was due to pick her up for their date. Her first date in years. To say she was freaking out was a colossal understatement.

Poe looked on from his perch atop her bed as she stood in the middle of her bedroom, wearing only her underwear and critically assessing the rest of her clothes that were strewn about the room.

"I'm screwed," she told Poe.

In response, he did a doggy head-tilt, but of course, said nothing. No help there.

Hair and make up were fairly easy, but clothes were a whole other ball game. She needed a new wardrobe, one that consisted of more than just conservative cardigans and skirts.

She glanced at the clock. Twelve minutes until Damon would arrive. Maybe she should call and bail. Fake sick. Anything to avoid the embarrassment of looking like the inexperienced school teacher she was while on a date with the single most attractive man she'd ever laid eyes on. But she really wanted to lay eyes (and other things) on him again.

Desire winning out over potential embarrassment, she snagged her only good pair of shorts, silently thanking Caroline for forcing her to spend an ungodly amount of money on a pair of mid-thigh jean shorts that fit her like a glove and had elaborately decorated back pockets. Elena had thought they were too flashy and bordering on indecent, but Caroline had insisted that they made her butt look "out of this world." Elena had caved so Caroline would stop shouting about her backside in public and asking people for their opinion on its "grab-ability."

She snatched a tank out of the pile on her bed and tugged on one of her favorite flowing blouses, deciding that it would have to do. She didn't look sexy enough for a date with a man like Damon, but she was out of time. She slipped on her favorite pair of sandals and grabbed her bag just as her doorbell rang.

_Oh God._

It was time.

Elena followed a scrambling and barking Poe down the hall to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she shooed Poe away from the door before pulling it open. There Damon stood, his dark hair perfectly imperfect, wearing a black V-neck tee and dark jeans. His blue eyes trailed up and down the length of her, leaving a path of warmth in their wake.

"Hi," she whispered, breathless from his stare alone.

Damon tore his eyes from her exposed legs with a slight shake of his head before smiling at her. "Hey."

His gaze swept down her body once more as he roughly raked a hand through his hair.

"We need to head out before I totally ruin our night by ripping those shorts to shreds," he declared hotly, his eyes moving back to meet hers.

Any response she could've hoped to form died in her throat at his words and the heat in his stare. He saw this and she knew by the way his eyes flashed. He took advantage of her speechlessness, stepping closer and filling her doorway with his body. Her breath caught in her lungs and her heart started pumping harder, setting her nerves on high alert. One of his hands tucked her hair behind her ear as the other grasped her hip, pulling her closer.

"Cat got your tongue?" Damon asked in a hushed voice, his nose trailing along hers. "While the feisty side of you turned me on like no other, I have to say, the pink in your cheeks and the shock in your eyes is my favorite look on you, baby."

_Did he just...?_

Yep. He called her baby.

Then she killed the moment by opening her mouth. "My feisty side turned you on?"

His low chuckle gave her the tingles in all the best places.

"Oh yeah."

And that husky voice gave her the tingles all over, from the soles of her feet to the top of her scalp.

"Are we going to stand here all night or is there somewhere you were going to take me?" Elena asked, still breathless from his close proximity.

"We're going to go, but something tells me that neither of us would mind if we stayed in all night," he murmured before stepping back. He let his hand slide down her arm and tangle with her fingers.

Tugging gently, he pulled her out onto the porch with him, keeping her hand in his as she locked her door with the other. As he pulled her down the walk, excitement settled in her stomach as she realized she'd get to ride in his car. His _totally_ hot car.

Sitting in his sexy Camaro, Elena learned that his baby purred, sending more tingles to enjoyable places. As they drove, she also learned that he'd rebuilt his baby by hand, somehow making it even sexier.

After the heated kick off to their date, the car ride conversation flowed effortlessly. The more she learned about Damon, the more she wanted to know. He was funny and charming and told the best stories about Lizzie. His love for that little girl was evident in his eyes and the way he spoke about her.

The drive took them out of town and twenty minutes later, he was pulling into a parking lot. Elena glanced up at the bright glowing sign and smiled.

"Mini golf?" she asked, gesturing to the sign.

He shrugged with a smirk. "What can I say? I might be hoping to see that feisty side of you again."

She laughed even as the heat flooded her cheeks again.

"Bring it on, Salvatore."

* * *

"There is no way you're not cheating," Damon grumbled, as Elena lined up her shot on the 18th hole.

She turned and gave him a fake pout, her sass reaching an all-time high. "I think someone is a sore loser."

She'd been throwing sass around all evening, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything but... _getting_ hard. Especially when she bent over the her putter in those little shorts. He'd only ever seen Elena's legs in skirts and jeans before, so seeing them in shorts tonight for the first time had him feeling as horny as a fifteen-year-old boy. He knew they were long and tanned, but he didn't know they were _that _long and _that_ tanned. His mind kept imagining them wrapped around his back, shoulders, and head. He almost couldn't think about anything else.

Elena wiggled a bit and took her shot. Damon stared in awe as her hot pink ball rolled up the green, around the loop, over the mote, into the castle and deposited on the other side. Right in the hole.

She stood up straight and smiled over at him sweetly. "I think that means I won, but you should still take your shot so we know how big of a landslide I won by."

Damon used all of his control to stop himself from hauling her against him and kissing that sassy mouth silent. Instead, he suppressed a smile, shook his head and bent over to set up his own shot. He could feel her eyes hot on his backside as he adjusted his golf ball for what he hoped would be a perfect shot.

He glanced back at her before turning and lining up his club. He swung, hit his ball... and totally missed. He heard Elena stifle a snort behind him. Slowly, he turned, giving her the best glare he could summon.

"You did not just do that," he said tauntingly.

Her lips pulled into a smile, her eyes went wide and she slowly backed away. "Damon," she said softly, trying to placate him.

Elena dropped her club and turned to run just as he lunged after her. She squealed as his arms closed around her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

"Take it back," he growled in her ear while holding onto her squirming body.

"Never!" she declared.

He turned her with his hands on her hips and ducked, slinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. She was laughing and yelling at him to stop, as he carried her out the exit and across the dark and empty parking lot.

Her giggles reverberated through him as she held onto his sides. She'd been giggling all night between her competitive and snarky remarks. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun with a woman. They'd laughed and joked all evening. She'd told him about her parents and he'd told her about life in Atlanta, everything except his previous career choice. The more he got to know her, the more he worried about her finding out the truth about him. Despite her sass, Elena was sweet to her very core; she'd never be able to see past his definitely far from sweet past life if she found out about it.

Damon approached his car, lowering Elena slowly to her feet. Her smile evaporated and her eyes heated as she slid down his body. He hadn't planned on that maneuver eliciting such a response, but he wasn't going to complain. Elena's hands rested on his chest as she gazed up into his eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and with every breath, her breasts brushed up against his chest. Everything about the woman in his arms was intoxicating - her stare, her lips, her scent, her laugh.

Damon couldn't help himself; he needed another taste. Just one. Just a reminder of how sweet she really was.

Elena's eyes fluttered closed as he trapped her against the side of his car and his mouth descended on hers. The moment the moan left the back of her throat, it was like a lit match on a barrel of gasoline. His fingers dug into her hips while his own pressed her into the car and his tongue invaded her warm mouth. Her hands moved up his chest, one wrapping around his neck and the other diving into his hair. God, he loved how her nails raked across his scalp.

His hands traveled up and down her sides, his thumbs grazing the undersides of her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her. They were both panting by the time she pulled away, her eyes glazed over with lust.

It took her a second to come to, but when she did, the rosy color he loved hit her cheeks as she glanced around the empty parking lot.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, running her hands through her hair. "I didn't mean to get so carried away."

Her eyes were downcast as she tugged her clothes back into place. Damon could feel her shame hanging over them like a black cloud.

Needing to banish that immediately, he tilted her face up to his and whispered, "Remember what I told you? Never apologize for who you are or what you want. Not with anyone, but especially not with me."

She smiled a shy smile that was quickly becoming another of his favorite looks on her as she whispered back, "Okay."

"Okay," he agreed, letting his hand slide down her neck and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Well, what I really want is that milkshake you promised me," Elena said coyly, biting her bottom lip. A gesture that sent his blood rushing straight down south.

"On one condition," he replied, trying to concentrate on anything but her perfect white teeth sinking into that plump pink lip.

"And that is?" she asked.

"You stop biting that lip so I can keep being a gentleman," he responded, his voice low and strained.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in surprise, and he couldn't help but grin. Before she could respond, he pulled her from the side of the car, opened the passenger door and scooted her into the seat, closing the door after her.

The trip to the nearest ice cream parlor was full of sideways glances and soft giggles. He held her hand the whole drive and inside the empty shop as they perused the menu.

When he was paying, the mid-twenties cashier that had been watching him closely since they'd entered looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," he answered hesitantly. Given that he'd only lived in the state for a few weeks, there was no way he'd run into someone he knew.

"You look so familiar," she replied, leaning forward and squinting further.

And then it clicked.

It didn't happen often, but it wasn't unheard of.

She'd seen his videos. One of the many.

_Shit_.

They had to get out of there. STAT.

"Nah, I'm new to town," he said, handing Elena her milkshake and then taking his own.

"I know you from somewhere," the girl pressed.

"Thanks for the drinks," he replied, taking Elena's hand and dragging her out.

She went willingly, sliding into the passengers seat when he opened the door. The entire drive home he contemplated how wise it would be to just spill everything, but the only way he saw that ending was her storming away from him in disgust. There was no way that a woman who was a kindergarten teacher, a preacher's daughter and an all-around kindhearted person would ever accept his past career.

By the time he pulled up to Elena's house and walked her to the door, his mind was completely at war with itself.

"I had fun, Damon. It's been a long time since I've had that much fun," she said softly. "Thank you."

God, he couldn't resist her when she used that voice and glanced up at him from under her eyelashes. Against his better judgment, he leaned in, placing his hands on her hips to pull her close and pressed his lips against hers. She melted beneath him almost instantly. With one taste, he was a goner. She was intoxicating and so fucking sweet.

She pressed herself into his chest, making it hard for him to pull away. He knew she deserved slow and sweet and right now, all he wanted was hard and dirty. He pulled away as that realization hit him like a bucket of cold water.

"I'll see you later," Damon said gruffly, extracting himself from her arms and backing away.

She looked too dazed to notice, giving him a small wave and unlocking her door before disappearing into the darkness.

He walked to his car - the close call from earlier playing on repeat in his head and the taste of Elena still lingering on his tongue.

* * *

"Alright, shorty, your dad or I will be here to pick you up later," Damon said, as he walked Lizzie to the kindergarten play area.

She gave him a brilliant smile before running off to play. Damon watched her go and then turned toward the classroom. He knew he should stay away from Elena, but it was too hard and he was too weak.

But it wasn't Elena he found in the classroom; it was another woman, this one older and much rounder.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"I was actually looking for Elena," he answered, and then scrambled to cover. "I mean, Miss Gilbert."

"She had a meeting with the principal that ran over, so I'm just here to help get the kids settled," the older lady replied. "What was your name?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore. I'm Lizzie's uncle."

The woman's eyes seemed to light up like she'd just seen Mickey Mouse in the flesh. "Ah, so you're the mystery date from Saturday."

"How did you know?" he asked skeptically.

The woman smiled at him. "Elena came in floating on air this morning and mentioned that she'd gone on a date this weekend. Then, a young, gorgeous man comes into her classroom looking for Elena - not Miss Gilbert - and looks like I've kicked his puppy when I tell him that she won't be in until after he leaves." She leaned in closer to him. "I may have been born at night, but I wasn't born last night."

Damon shifted on his feet, unsure how he felt about the woman's assessment of him.

"Everyone in this town seems to think that that two-timing son of a gun should end up with Elena," she continued, her face giving away just how much she disliked Matt. "But I'm not one of them. If that boy was stupid enough to cheat on her, then he should be man enough to deal with the consequence of never getting a second chance with her. She needs a man that makes her walk into her classroom on Monday morning like the sun was shining just for her. She needs someone who makes her strong, not drags her down with him."

Damon dropped his gaze as his thoughts from Saturday night came rushing back. This woman was right. Elena deserved all of that and more. But he seriously doubted he was the man to fulfill that role for her, not with his past.

"Well," he said awkwardly. "I should be going."

The older woman's smile dropped slightly and she studied him as if she could read him like a book.

"It was nice to meet you, Damon," she said with a nod.

"You too," he replied on his way out.

As he walked to his car, he imagined all the ways Elena could find out about his past. All the ways she would look at him. All the ways their relationship would be ruined forever.

One thing was certain. He was nowhere near good enough for Elena Gilbert. She deserved someone wholesome. Someone she could be in public with and not be ashamed of and he was not that person.

He couldn't risk dragging Elena down if his secret was exposed. He knew without a doubt that the town would turn on him and if he were with Elena, they'd turn on her too. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't – _wouldn't_ – ruin her.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUNNNN.**

**Y'all didn't forget about Damon's past now did you? Teehee!**

**Follow me on Twitter: rachellebelle08**

**Again, thank you so much for all the sweet words you've shared about this story. It seriously means the world and is why I keep writing. **

**Reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I have to say this every time since recently I've had zero time to respond to individual reviews, but THANK YOU for the love you've given this story and your patience with me while I navigate my school load and get writing in there somewhere. I'm so sorry that I don't have any time to reply to reviews, I've just used that time and spent it writing. **

**A giant, GIANT thank you goes to my beta/friend/prereader/practically my co-author Layla Reyne. She turns these chapters into what they are and makes sure they are good enough to be seen by all of you. She's awesome and is a super talented author herself if you ever want to check out her stories, I'd HIGHLY recommend it.  
**

**Okay, okay, onto the story!**

* * *

"Alright, shorty, I'll see you later," Damon said, as he helped Lizzie out of the car at the drop-off curb in front of her school.

"You're not coming in to talk to Miss Elena?" Lizzie asked, looking up at him with big eyes, her wide-eyed stare making him feel like even more of a jerk.

"No, baby, I have to go to work," he replied, hoping to escape The Lizzie Inquisition.

"I think Miss Elena has a crush on you," his niece told him matter-of-factly.

Of course, this was not news to Damon, but it still hit him below the belt. For four days now, ever since Monday morning when he'd been reminded that he was nowhere near good enough for Elena, Damon had been giving her the cold shoulder. He'd be an asshole if he pursued what was between them. She was the preacher's daughter, she was good and kind and sweet, she was a kindergarten teacher, and she was a woman that the entire town watched over. He couldn't risk dragging her down with him if his secret was exposed. He knew without a doubt that the townspeople would turn on him, and if he were with Elena, they'd turn on her too. He couldn't do that to her.

He watched Lizzie until she was safely beyond the gate and it had closed firmly behind her before he climbed into his car and drove home to get ready for work, feeling his conscious weighing heavily on his shoulders. He dreaded going into the bar today. He'd avoided shifts with Ric earlier in the week, but they were both scheduled to be in today. And his boss and friend had to have heard from Jenna by now about his date with Elena and the freeze-out that followed. Elena was close to her aunt and would surely have shared the details.

And it would turn out that he was right.

"I'm not even going to ask," Ric said the moment Damon entered the bar.

Damon merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"You have to know by now that those two gab like old women," Ric continued. "And in turn, I have heard about it all week."

"Ric," Damon started, but he was cut off.

"I'm not going to stop you from dating whoever you want to date. And I know sometimes it doesn't work out between two people and that's cool. I won't get in the middle of it, if it doesn't work out. But what I will say to you is if that happens, you need to make a decision and stick to it. Elena's already been dicked around enough to last her a lifetime, yeah?"

"Yeah," Damon agreed, and that was that. No bitterness, no grudges. Just Ric laying down the law and then back to business as usual.

Though while Ric said his piece and moved past it, things weren't that easy for Damon to get over. His friend's words resounded in his head, making him wonder if he'd made the right choice. Ric was right. Elena had been dicked around enough by that preppy moron. Did he really want to be another source of pain and doubt for her?

Sighing, Damon ran his hands through his hair. It was way too early to be getting this heavy.

He moved into the stock room and set about getting the bar ready to open, letting himself get lost in work. He made sure the kitchen was running smoothly, prepped for the lunch rush. He checked and double-checked schedules for the next month, making sure everyone's time off was accounted for and all shifts were covered. He sorted through the stock room, checking off inventory and making notes of what needed to be ordered. It was all mundane, all simple, and it helped take his mind off of Elena. It was exactly what he needed and the day flew by. He was going through invoices when Alaric walked in.

"Bad news," he announced.

Damon looked up, bracing for whatever Ric had to say.

"Our evening bartender called out sick," he continued.

Damon relaxed into his seat. He could deal with a no-show bartender. That would be easy compared to the worst-case scenarios he had been playing out in his head.

"I'll take care of it," Damon answered. "You get out of here and enjoy your trip."

Alaric gave him a smile and a "Thanks" before turning and nearly dashing out of the bar. Damon chuckled and shook his head. Ric had been dying to get out of Mystic Falls one last time before Jenna gave birth.

As he pulled out his cell phone to text Stefan to pick up Lizzie from school, it started ringing in his hand. He looked down to see Elena's name flashing on the screen. Without giving it a second thought, he slid his finger across the screen, answering her call.

"Hello?"

"Damon, Lizzie's sick," came her voice through the speaker.

His whole body froze except for his heart, which dropped into his stomach. "What?"

"I think she has the flu," Elena answered. Relief flooded him at her words. He could handle the flu. He'd been around the block with Lizzie and the flu several times already and while it wasn't easy, it was sure as hell better than something else - something worse.

Damon sighed, letting his muscles relax as he ran a hand through his hair. "Let me call Stefan and he'll come pick her up."

It was Elena's turn to sigh. "I already called him. He said he has to work late on a story."

"Shit," he whispered.

"Is everything okay?" she asked softly, almost hesitantly.

"I have to work a double tonight," Damon said, racking his brain for some way to get Lizzie home and taken care of. He had no one to call. No family to ask. "Our bartender called out. Lizzie's sick and she gets really needy when she's sick and I can't pick her up."

"Damon, calm down," she instructed, her voice firm and in command - total teacher voice. "Tell you what, we're almost done with our day here so why don't you call the school and let them know that you're giving me permission to take Lizzie home. She can stay at my house until you or Stefan can come pick her up."

"What?" he whispered in shock.

"Call the school, tell them I'll be taking Lizzie home, and I'll take care of her until you or Stefan can pick her up."

"You would do that?" he asked, staring at the far wall of the office, but only seeing Elena caring for Lizzie in his mind.

"Why wouldn't I?" She sounded offended and even a little hurt.

"Because I've been an asshole."

"Yes, you have, but that's not Lizzie's fault," she replied curtly.

"Elena," he started, but she interrupted him.

"Listen, I have to run. Just call the school, let them know I'll be taking her home and send Stefan to pick her up later tonight."

Damon was left with dead air before he could formulate a response. His conversation with her did nothing but further confirm he was a monumental idiot.

He stared at the phone in his hand for several moments before he made his calls to the school, the whole time hearing Elena's voice in his head.

_I'll take care of her._

* * *

Damon felt like he was dragging himself up Elena's driveway. Of course the night he had to pull a double would be the night a bachelorette party decided that the tiny town of Mystic Falls would be a good place to get rip-roaring drunk. He'd been fielding offers of sexual favors and pulling girls off the bar top all night. All he wanted to do was pick up Lizzie and snuggle her until she felt better. Until _he_ felt better.

But in order to feel better, he had to feel even worse first. He had to face Elena. The woman who he'd been a complete jerk to for no damned good reason. He had no energy to grovel at her feet. Worse, he had no energy to remind himself why he was staying away from her. He just needed to get in, get Lizzie and get out before he made another stupid decision of one sort or the other.

He knocked on the door lightly, hoping he wouldn't wake Lizzie up if she were sleeping. He waited several minutes and hearing no response, he tried the door. Finding it unlocked, he slowly pushed it open and poked his head inside.

"Hello?" he called softly, as he crept into the silent house.

He moved down the hall and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting on the couch was a sleeping Elena, her head resting on the back cushion, and Lizzie was curled up asleep on the length of the cushions with her head resting in Elena's lap. And to top it all off, Poe was snuggled between his niece and the back of the couch, his head on Lizzie's shoulder and her little arms wrapped around his neck.

He tore his eyes from that too perfect picture and noticed several grocery bags on the table next to an opened box of children's Tylenol. On the other end of the table was a folded stack of clothes, the ones Lizzie had worn to school that day. He looked back to his niece and noticed that she was wearing a pair of pink pajamas. Pajamas that he'd never seen before. Pajamas that Elena must have had gone out and bought just for Lizzie. His stomach clenched. The realization of just how stupid he'd been slapped him in the face.

Here he was, ready to give up this amazing woman merely because he was afraid. He'd convinced himself that he was afraid for her, of how his past might taint her reputation, but he was also afraid for himself. Because he'd been burned before, because other lesser women couldn't handle it. His natural response to fear was to push, to push people away. If he hurt them, they couldn't hurt him. But Elena wasn't those women he'd dated in Atlanta. The proof of that fact was right in front of his eyes.

Realizing he was staring at them like a creep, he moved around the coffee table and carefully extracted Lizzie from her spot on the couch. As he lifted Lizzie's head off of Elena's lap, Elena stirred. Her eyes blinked slowly and her sleepy gaze fell on him.

God, she was beautiful.

"Hey," she rasped, her voice still gravelly from sleep.

"Hi," he replied on a whisper. "The door was unlocked, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," she said, sucking in a deep breath and smoothing her hair back. "Her fever broke a few hours ago."

"Thank you for doing this," he said, tucking Lizzie close to his chest, loving the way she snuggled into him.

"It's okay, Damon," she answered lightly.

"No, it's not," he answered seriously. "Elena-"

"Don't," she interrupted, holding up a weary hand. "Not tonight."

As he nodded, Elena pushed herself up off the couch and placed Lizzie's clothes and Tylenol in a bag. With a small smile, she handed him the bag.

Damon shifted awkwardly, wanting to say so much, but not knowing where to start. He'd made such a mess of this. So instead of trying to hash it out tonight with a sleeping Lizzie in his arms, he gave Elena a small smile before turning and walking down the hall.

He felt her following behind him as they neared the door. When he was on the porch, he turned back to Elena in the doorway. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome," she said softly. "Goodnight, Damon."

"'Night," he replied, before turning and descending her porch steps.

With every step, Lizzie nuzzled closer to his chest, reminding him that while he'd messed things up with Elena, there was at least one little lady in this world who still loved him, no matter how stupid he was sometimes.

* * *

Elena woke feeling like a sledgehammer had been taken to her skull. Her eyes cracked open to see Poe staring at her. There was no way in hell she was taking Poe out for his run today. She rolled over and glanced at the clock.

_Crap!_

She had a half hour to drag herself out of bed and drive to the school. With a mighty heave, she was up... and then down again with her head spinning. Thank God it was Friday. Moving slowly, she pushed herself up in bed and breathed carefully while the dizziness subsided. Shooing Poe out of the way, she carefully stood and made her way to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later and with the minimum amount of work done to get semi-presentable, Elena snagged her bag and trudged out to her car. It was barely seven, and she already knew it was going to be the longest day of her life. Her head was pounding, her skin was on fire and her body ached like she'd lifted weights for the past 24-hours.

Fumbling with her keys, her vision blurred and she swayed on her feet. She would've gone down right there in her driveway if not for the strong arms that wrapped around her middle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" came Damon's voice from behind her, as he absorbed her weight against his chest.

"Have'ta get to school," she mumbled, trying to push her way out of Damon's arms.

"Not so fast, baby," he said soothingly, leading her away from the car and back toward her house.

She tried to fight him. She had to teach her kids, she couldn't desert them. But her strength quickly failed her and her body folded into Damon's.

Tucking her under his arm and tightly to his side, he walked her back into her house and sat her on the couch, crouching down in front of her.

"Who can I call to get you a sub?" he asked, and she saw him fishing around in her bag and pulling out her cell phone.

Her eyes started to drift shut as she searched her brain for the answer to his question. Sleep sounded too good. She shivered as chills broke out across her skin.

"Call Caroline," she answered drowsily. "She has her substitute certificate, and she'll know who to contact at the school."

"Got it, will do," he said, standing up and pulling her with him. "You go change clothes."

With a gentle shove, she was propelled down the hallway toward her bedroom. In a haze, she changed into stretchy yoga pants, a sports bra and one of her old college T-shirts.

Dragging her feet, she made her way back to her living room to find that Damon had made up her couch with the spare pillows and blankets from her hall closet. He'd also set up her coffee table with a glass of water, a glass of orange juice, crackers, her computer, the remotes, a stack of DVD's and a box of tissues.

Her vision went wonky as her head started to swim, causing her to sway on her feet.

"Let's sit you down," Damon said, as his arms wrapped around her once again.

She allowed him to lead her to the couch and tuck her in like a small child. Somewhere in her rational brain, she knew she should tell Damon to go. His silence the past week had hurt and disappointed her, but she'd been strong and pushed through it. Her life had kept moving, like it always did, and she threw herself into it, only taking time to nurse her wounds in the safety of her home with Poe by her side.

But despite all of that, she reveled in the tender way this man was caring for her, even knowing that when it was all over and she felt better, she'd regret every second of her momentary weakness.

He rose and glanced over at Poe, who was pacing agitatedly, before looking back at her. "I'm going to take Poe out for his run."

Elena stared up into those blue eyes and let herself get lost in them until he started to turn away. Without thinking, her hand shot out and gripped his. When he turned back to her she pleaded, "Please, don't go. Not yet."

Using all of her strength, she sat up and pulled Damon onto the couch next to her and before he could protest, she curled up into his side, resting her head on his chest and breathing in his scent. It was a desperate move, it was a stupid move, but she refused to give up this moment with him.

* * *

Elena was wrapped up in his arms and out cold. When she'd tugged him onto the couch and wrapped herself around him, he couldn't resist. Not because she'd caught him off guard - which she had – but because he didn't _want_ to resist. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to take care of her.

He knew he'd hurt her feelings by pushing her away, and all he'd wanted to do since then was go crawling back to her, but he'd told himself he couldn't, that she was better off without him. But right now, with her in his arms depending on him for comfort while she was sick, it didn't feel like she was better off without him.

Holding her like this only solidified the fact that he wanted to be in her life. Maybe they'd be able to go on without her ever finding out about his past. Maybe she would find out, but she'd be in too deep with him to let him go, even over something as vile as his porn star past. Just thinking about it made him nauseous.

Elena's moan pulled him from his thoughts and he welcomed the distraction, focusing instead on the way her nose wrinkled in her sleep and the way she nuzzled closer to his warmth. He hated that she was sick, that she was ill because she had cared for Lizzie the day before, but he couldn't lie and say that he hated how soft and sweet she felt in his arms. He couldn't lie and say that he hated how she clung to him. He couldn't lie and say that he hated that her sickness-induced haze allowed her to overlook the way he'd been treating her all week.

Once she quieted, Damon pressed his nose to her hair, breathing in her scent, before carefully removing himself from underneath her and settling her onto the pillows. She stirred a bit until he smoothed her hair out of her face. At his touch, Elena sighed and sunk further into the pillows beneath her head.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. He turned away before he talked himself into snuggling in next to her on the couch and joining her in sleep. It was something he hadn't gotten a lot of last night. Images of Elena and Lizzie curled together on the very same couch had assaulted his brain all night long. He'd finally pulled himself out of bed before the sun rose, deciding he needed a change of scenery – to the front porch. At least that was what he'd told himself. He'd really sat and waited for Elena to leave on her run so that he could see her, talk to her, and apologize. He'd wanted to tell her that he realized he'd been a giant idiot.

He'd never gotten the chance because she'd missed her morning run. Instead, she'd wobbled out of her house on obviously unstable legs with her school bag slung over her shoulder. His early morning stake out position had been the reason he'd been close enough to catch her before she fell.

He looked over at Poe who was still unsettled, obviously needing his run to work out his pent-up energy. Grateful that he'd changed into running clothes before setting out to mildly stalk Elena, he searched around for Poe's leash and found it hanging on the hooks by her front door.

_Bingo_.

All leashed up and his excitement hitting at an all-time high, Poe led the way out of the front door, dragging Damon behind him. Damon ran twice as far as he normally did, letting Poe get out all of his energy so that Elena wouldn't have to worry about him destroying anything out of boredom the rest of the day.

When they got back to the house, Elena was still fast asleep. Damon didn't want to leave her alone while she was sick – hell, he didn't want to leave her period – so he set about cleaning anything he could find. He loaded her dishwasher, scrubbed her already clean kitchen counters, cleaned both of her bathrooms and got her bed sheets in the wash – which he did while fighting the blood flow south at the sight of her bed and what he could do to her there.

By mid-afternoon, with the house clean and the ingredients for chicken soup chopped and waiting for Elena in the fridge, just in case she woke up hungry, Damon ducked into the hall and called Caroline again, letting her know he had to leave for work and confirming that she was on her way over to keep an eye on Elena and make sure she got to bed alright. With the blonde's assurance that she was already on her way, Damon snapped the phone shut, slipping it into his back pocket as he walked back into the living room. Standing in front of the couch, he stared down at Elena, peacefully asleep with her arms wrapped around Poe, just as Lizzie had been the day before, and he mentally kicked himself again for being such an idiot. Leaning over them, he ruffled Poe's hair, earning a muffled snort from the giant black dog, and then he gently brushed a kiss against Elena's temple. She sighed contentedly in her sleep, bringing a smile to his face, and in that instant, Damon vowed to rectify his own stupidity and do whatever it took to earn his way back into Elena Gilbert's life.

* * *

Elena awoke with her vision full of midnight hair. She tried hard to remember what had happened yesterday, but she could only remember Damon-filled bits and pieces. She also tried to remember how she'd ended up in her bed, wrapped in sheets that smelled fresh from the wash, and curled around the sleeping warm body next to her.

When she pushed her self up, taking a mental inventory of how she felt, Poe's black head snapped up from beside her and his tail started to pound the bed. She smiled over at him, grateful for his sweet and snuggly demeanor while she was sick.

"You're only getting a walk today, mister," she told him, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and dropped her feet to the floor. "I may be feeling better, but I don't think I'm that much better."

She moved around her room, getting dressed and thanking her lucky stars that she was no longer feeling like the walking dead.

With Poe leashed and ready, they set out down the street, but instead of their usual run, Elena stuck with walking, not wanting to push her body too hard. They spent extra time in their clearing with Elena throwing Poe's ball and letting him run to his little heart's content. She laughed at his antics and his pure doggy happiness. She let him play until he got his fill and leashed him up again to head back home.

"Elena!"

She heard her name called as she neared her house. She knew that voice. She'd know that voice anywhere. She didn't need to turn around to confirm who it was, but she did it anyway.

Damon jogged across the street, his dark imperfect hair blowing with his strides.

"Hi," she replied, as he stopped next to her and ruffled Poe's hair.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes full of concern as he looked her over.

"Better," she answered. "Thank you for taking care of me yesterday. You didn't have to do that."

His blue eyes softened as he studied her face. "I wanted to."

She shifted on her feet awkwardly. "Oh, okay. Well, thank you."

She gave him a small smile before turning toward her house, desperate to get out of there. While he may have taken care of her yesterday, it didn't mean that anything had changed between them.

His hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked, dropping his hand after turning her toward him.

"No," she replied with a shake of her head.

He lowered his gaze to his feet and ran a hand through his hair before nailing her with those baby blues. "Can I make you dinner?"

She froze. Was he? Was he asking what she thought he was asking? Before she could question it, her mouth answered for her. "Sure."

His brilliant smile sent shockwaves through her veins. "Okay, come over around 7?"

She couldn't stop herself from grinning back. "Okay."

* * *

**Damon finally pulled his head out of his butt! **

**Follow me on Twitter: rachellebelle08**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting. Every alert I get means the world. Reviews are love, they really, really are.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to all of you beautiful readers! I know this gets said every time, but THANK YOU for your amazing love and reviews and alerts. You guys are why I keep posting and keep writing. This story is my baby and I'm so happy you all love it as much as I do. **

**The biggest thank you goes to my amazing beta, Layla Reyne, whose work is the only reason I feel comfortable putting these chapters out into the world. She's seriously phenomenal.  
**

**Okay... Onto the story!**

* * *

"Are you sure I should do this?" Elena asked for the tenth time that day, examining herself in the full length mirror before catching Caroline's reflection on the bed behind her, right as her blonde best friend rolled her eyes.

"Elena," Caroline sighed. "Damon's spent the last two years as the sole guardian of his niece while his brother was in and out of rehab. I doubt he's had time for a relationship so he's probably a little skittish."

"I know... wait," she paused, turning and narrowing her eyes at Caroline. "How did you know all of that?"

Caroline shrugged nonchalantly. "Stefan told me."

"Seriously?" she responded. "He seemed so nervous about revealing his past."

"He was," Caroline replied, dropping her gaze to her hands in her lap. "But he told me that he felt like he could trust me, that I wouldn't go running for the hills or look at him like he was less of a human being."

"Wow," Elena breathed.

"I know," Caroline agreed. "I really like him Elena. I never expected to feel this way about him, let alone this fast."

"You seem happy," Elena replied, sitting on the bed and taking her best friend's hands in both of hers.

"I am," she said with a nod and a gentle squeeze of the hands. "And you have been too. Give Damon another chance."

"You don't think I should make him work for it?"

"Elena, I think that you like him and he likes you, and you should spend less time worrying about what you think you're supposed to do and actually do what you want to do," Caroline replied knowingly, that vibrant spark flaring in her bright blue eyes. The spark that made Caroline _Caroline_.

"How would I survive without you?" Elena said with a smile and a shoulder nudge.

"You wouldn't," Caroline grinned back for a moment before her face went serious and she jumped off the bed. "Alright! No more distracting me. You're gonna get your butt up and march yourself over there right now, okay?"

"Okay," Elena agreed immediately, knowing that if she didn't, there'd be dire consequences.

"Good, now I'm going to run," Caroline said as she grabbed her bag from the floor. "Remember to do what feels right to _you_ and just enjoy being in a gorgeous man's presence. A man who obviously has the hots for you."

Elena giggled, feeling a weight lifted off her chest thanks to her best friend's encouraging words. She waved as Caroline left and then checked the clock.

Ten more minutes.

She could totally do this.

Those ten minutes passed with her staring at Poe as he wandered around the house, probably looking for a place to nap. The next time she glanced at the clock, it was time to go.

She took a deep breath and smoothed down the teal, silk blouse that Caroline had convinced her to buy earlier that day at the mall, insisting that it would look great with her jeans. She could do this. She could do hard things. She walked into a classroom of thirty six year olds every day and survived. Surely she could handle herself with one man.

With Poe fast asleep and the doors to her house securely locked, Elena set off across the street, her heart pounding with every step she took. At the Salvatore family's front door, she took another breath as she raised her fist to knock. She could hear commotion on the other side before it swung open, revealing Lizzie's blonde head.

"Miss Elena!" she squealed happily before launching herself at Elena's legs.

"Hi, Lizzie," Elena replied with a laugh, ruffling the little girl's blonde hair. "Feeling better?"

She nodded wildly, pulling Elena inside by the hand.

"Slow down there, shorty. You're gonna pull Elena's arm out of her socket if you keep that up," Damon said, walking toward them as he wiped his hands on a dish towel.

Lizzie giggled in response as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard before darting back to the living room where some children's show on the TV was just returning from its commercial break.

"Have you ever tried to sit through an episode of that show?" Damon asked, as his hand found Elena's and he gently tugged her along with him into the kitchen.

"I can't say that I have," she answered.

"I wouldn't recommend it. It's what I'd assume an acid trip gone wrong feels like," he said, the serious set of his features making her giggle like Lizzie had just a moment ago.

"Can I help with anything?" Elena asked as she glanced around at the kitchen, noting the different stages of cooking spread across every open surface.

"Yeah, I actually saved a job for you," he answered as he worked at uncorking the bottle in his hands. "Wine?"

"Yes, please," she answered.

She couldn't help but admire the way his biceps flexed under the sleeves of his dark grey shirt as he expertly removed the cork and poured her a glass.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it," he started, walking toward her and setting her glass on the counter near the stove where several pots were being heated. His hands gripped her hips the moment he was within arms reach, and Elena let out a surprised shriek when he lifted her up onto the counter. Once she was settled, he handed her the wine glass and finished with, "Is to sit your pretty ass right there and keep me company."

She really tried to stop the blush that flooded her cheeks as he rested his hand on her jean-clad knee and gently stroked her there. His touch set a fire on her skin, even through her jeans. When she finally lifted her eyes, they locked on his and she felt it again. That pull between them, the sparks, the fire, the passion, everything. It was overwhelming and exciting. It told her that she'd made the right choice by coming there today.

Damon shifted, moving himself between her knees and moving his hand up to rest on her upper thigh. His voice was low and his face serious when he spoke. "I know I was a jerk. I have no excuse, but thank you for giving me another chance."

His humble words shot through her heart like an arrow, melting her on the spot. She searched his face before answering, "You're welcome."

She only caught a glimpse of his grin before his hand cupped her cheek and his smiling lips touched hers. She got lost in the moment, wrapping her free hand around his neck and weaving her fingers into his soft hair. God, she'd missed his kiss the past week. His other hand, still around her hip, pulled her to the edge of the counter, pressing his abs into the V of her legs. His tongue pressed against her lips, seeking entrance that she granted, breathing him in and savoring his taste on her tongue.

"I think it's safe to say they worked it out." Caroline's voice penetrated the lust-filled fog that had taken up residence in Elena's brain. She pulled away from Damon's kiss to see her best friend standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a paper grocery bag and wearing a huge smile.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked and then turned to Damon. "What is she doing here?"

"I invited her," Damon answered, still not pulling away from where he was pressed between her legs. "I thought you'd be more comfortable if your best friend was here with you."

"Plus, she's easy on the eyes," Stefan added, coming up behind Caroline, carrying two more brown paper bags.

Caroline shot him a smile over her shoulder, as Stefan set the bags on the counter and then took hers from her arms.

"Caroline!" came a shriek from the other room as the little blonde came flying into the kitchen and right into Caroline.

"Hi, Lizzie!" Caroline responded, almost as excited as the girl that looked eerily like a miniature version of Elena's best friend.

Elena turned back to Damon as Lizzie, Caroline and Stefan made their way into the living room. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Damon's in a quick chaste kiss, but nonetheless sweet.

"What was that for?" he asked softly when she pulled away.

"A thank you," she replied just as softly. When his head tilted in confusion, she continued. "For thinking that having Caroline here would make me feel better."

Damon grinned at her, gave her legs a squeeze and then moved to the stove to check on the food he had cooking. She watched him cook, admiring how comfortable he was in the kitchen and how good his butt looked in his jeans. She asked about his mother and he told her stories of him and Stefan as kids, cooking in the kitchen with their mom. Elena laughed freely, enjoying Damon's company, and he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. Every chance he got, he'd brush her knee, rub her leg, or even hook her around the neck to kiss her softly. Every touch ramped up the butterflies in her stomach and the heat in her veins.

When Caroline, Stefan and Lizzie came in to set the table, Elena watched the three of them work together. She noticed the way Caroline looked at Lizzie, how brightly she smiled at the little girl. Elena also noticed Stefan watching the two of them interact. There was a warmth in his eyes, as he watched his daughter laugh with the woman he was dating, that made even Elena's belly turn to goo.

"I like them together," Elena whispered to Damon.

He glanced over at the scene Elena's eyes were locked on before turning back to her with a smile. "I do too. I haven't seen Stefan this relaxed in a very long time."

"I think they're going to be good for each other," Elena replied.

His blue eyes warmed as a smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah, I think they will be."

* * *

"Baby, wake up."

Damon's gentle voice pierced through Elena's comfortable and pleasant sleep-filled fog. She blinked her eyes open to find herself cuddled next to Damon on the couch in his darkened living room, lit only by the TV screen. It took her a minute to remember how she'd gotten there.

After a dinner full of laughter and amazing food, Lizzie had insisted on all of them gathering on the couches and watching a movie together. Since no one was immune to the Lizzie Pout, they'd all quickly caved. So while Stefan, Caroline, and Lizzie were in the living room picking out a movie, Elena had helped Damon clear the table even though he'd insisted that she relax and let him do the work. But she'd ignored him and helped anyway, secretly enjoying the way they worked together. They'd fallen into an easy routine of her washing the dishes and Damon drying them and putting them away.

After they'd finished, Damon had pulled her in for a slow, sensual kiss before towing her into the living room and pulling her into his arms as he flopped down on the couch. She'd snuggled into his side, breathing in his manly scent and resting her head on his shoulder. She'd glanced over and found Stefan and Caroline in a similar position, with Lizzie curled into Caroline's other side. Elena had turned back into Damon's chest with a smile before drifting to sleep in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm awake," she replied softly, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she sat up on the couch. She glanced around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Stefan and Caroline took Lizzie to bed," he explained. "A half hour ago. So I assume they're upstairs making out."

Elena laughed lightly. "They do that a lot?"

Damon sighed dramatically, but did it while smiling. "Anytime Lizzie's not around, they jump at the chance to maul each other."

"Sorry I fell asleep on you," she said, dropping her gaze to her hands in her lap.

"Now why would you apologize for something that I seriously enjoyed," he shot back, and her eyes snapped to his as his mouth pulled into a smirk. "The only thing that would've made it better was if we were alone and naked."

Blood rushed to her cheeks and his smile grew wider. He pushed up off the couch and extended his hand to hers. "C'mon, I need to make sure you get home safely."

Elena placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand, even when she went to grab her bag, or as they crossed the street, or when they got to her door. He only let go to wrap his arms around her hips, pull her close and press his lips to hers. Her hands gripped his biceps as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His kisses were so easy to get lost in. Everything about him drew her in and made her never want to leave - his taste, the way his skin smelled, how soft his hair was, his blue eyes.

With what seemed like a Herculean effort, he pulled away. They were both breathing heavy and when she finally opened her eyes, he was looking at her with hooded, desire-filled eyes.

"God, that cold shower's gonna suck," he groaned.

Looking up at him while he gazed at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, she blurted, "All night long, I found myself wishing that it was just you and me. Alone."

His whole body tensed and she wondered if she'd said the wrong thing. Maybe he thought that was moving too fast.

"Shit," he said under his breath. "That shower's really going to fucking suck. You can't say things like that when I'm trying to be a gentleman."

Well, that sure silenced her doubts.

"Goodnight, Damon," she said with a smile as he backed away.

"Goodnight," he replied before setting off across the street.

She watched his ass as he went and then floated into her house.

* * *

"Hey, shorty."

"Hi, princess," Stefan greeted Lizzie at the same time as him.

Walking toward them after being released from Kindergarten for the day, Lizzie hitched her purple backpack up high on her back and bounced the rest of the way over to them.

Damon couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to where Elena was standing amid a crowd of kids. Her head was tossed back and he could hear her laughing from where he stood. As her laughter faded, her eyes found his across the sidewalk. He smirked and wiggled his fingers at her, his smirk growing into a grin as blood filled her cheeks. It had been his favorite thing to do all week. Every time he saw Elena, he'd try his hardest to make her blush, though it wasn't very hard at all.

He'd tried to spend as much time with her as possible over the past week, but between both of their work schedules, he'd only been able to see her on their reinstated morning runs. Though he couldn't complain since he got to kick off each day by kissing her and admiring her legs in tight spandex shorts. But tomorrow night he was taking her to the town's annual Founders Party. He couldn't wait to see her in a dress again. No matter how hard he tried, his mind couldn't erase the image of her in that little black number she'd worn to Jenna's party. And she'd told him that she was excited to finally get him alone.

"Why are both of you picking me up?" Lizzie asked, looking suspiciously between the two of them. Her eyes narrowed before they widened and her mouth broke out in a wonky grin. "Are we having a Lizzie Day?!"

"You got it," Damon replied, smiling at her excitement.

"Hop in and let's roll," Stefan said, nudging Lizzie toward the car door Damon was holding open for her.

She squealed as she climbed into the back, and Damon gave Elena one last glance before climbing into the passenger seat of Stefan's SUV.

The bowling alley was just on the other side of town from the school. They arrived quickly and since it was the middle of the afternoon, they paid, rented shoes and nabbed bowling balls without any hassles.

They were in the midst of the fifth frame, watching Lizzie painstakingly line up her shot, when Damon leaned over to Stefan and speculated, "So things with Caroline are going well?"

Damon didn't miss the way his brother's lips turned up slightly before he answered, "Yeah."

"She seems like quite the handful," Damon said while chuckling at Lizzie's goofy bowling stance. She was totally in the zone.

"You have no idea," Stefan muttered with a satisfied smile in his voice.

Damon's eyes widened and he faked choking back vomit. "That is one thing I seriously didn't need to know."

Stefan merely laughed and replied, "Like you don't love having yourself a little hellcat."

"Stefan, there are children present," Damon said in a whisper, looking around at the nearly empty bowling alley. "Plus, I can imagine, but I don't know for sure."

Stefan, who was mid-sip of his soda, sputtered, spewing droplets of soda everywhere and making Damon recoil. The dude may be his brother, but that kind of shit ratcheted Damon's neat freak tendencies to an all-time high.

"Wait, you've never... with Elena?" Stefan asked in shock.

"No, you dickwad and stop talking about it," Damon snapped.

"Alright, alright," Stefan said, his hands up in surrender. "But damn, you must really like her."

Damon's gaze went back to Lizzie, who was finally sending her sparkling pink ball down the lane. He watched until the ball hit and knocked over three pins and then clapped and cheered while Lizzie danced in celebration. Her smile was so bright that Damon wondered why they'd gone so long without a Lizzie Day.

While Lizzie waited for her ball at the return, Damon finally answered his brother. "Yeah, I do and I'm not about to do anything to screw it up."

"When are you going to tell her about your former side job?" Stefan asked, his voice no longer teasing.

Damon sighed. "I have no clue. She's a preacher's daughter, she's lived in the same town her entire life except for her four years in college and she's a fucking kindergarten teacher. The last thing I want to tell her is how low I sunk out of desperation."

"Damon-"

"I know, I know," Damon interrupted.

"No, you need to hear this," Stefan snapped back. "I will never, ever be able to pay you back for what you did to keep us afloat. I can't ever thank you enough for doing everything in your power to make sure my daughter had a roof over her head and food in her belly. If Elena is the kind of person who can't handle that - which I sincerely doubt she is - then good riddance. It's in the past and there's nothing you or I can do to change it, like it or not."

Damon opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Lizzie's excited squeal. Both of their heads snapped up in time to see the remaining pins all go down. They jumped out of their seats and cheered for her first spare of the game. They took turns giving Lizzie high fives and she skipped back to her seat, a giant smile on her face.

A few frames later, Damon heard Lizzie ask, "Daddy, do you have a crush on Caroline like Uncle Damon has on Miss Elena?"

It felt like the entire bowling alley stopped moving. Damon watched Stefan's face pale a bit before he turned to Lizzie, clearly searching for the right words to say.

Damon knew Stefan's only choice was to give her the truth and he could tell Stefan realized that too when his shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath.

"Yeah, princess, I do," he answered softly.

Lizzie studied him a moment before smiling up at her dad. "Good. I like it when you smile, Daddy, and you smile a lot when she comes over."

"She's pretty awesome," Stefan replied with a grin.

"I like it when you and Uncle Damon are happy," Lizzie said, her eyes coming over Stefan's shoulder and meeting Damon's.

Damon had no reply to the sweet little girl that he'd given up his life for. He'd do it all over again just to make her smile. It nearly took him to his knees hearing her declare that she liked seeing him happy in her angelic voice.

Yep, he'd film a thousand adult movies, slum it with fake models that had fake orgasms, and take scalding hot showers every night to burn the sick feeling off of his skin just to see Lizzie's smile and know that he'd put it there.

* * *

Damon didn't miss the way everyone's heads turned when he arrived at the Founders Party with Elena on his arm. Sure, Elena looked like a million bucks in her coral halter dress, but he knew most of them were staring because she'd arrived with him. He'd been living in Mystic Falls for over a month, yet no one seemed to know what to think of him yet. He'd heard whispers about him being a little better than trash and some were thinking he was on the verge of being the town heart breaker, with Elena in his sights as his first victim.

He took a deep breath and kept his chin up. He had Elena on his arm and he'd just made her laugh so hard that her cheeks were tinted pink - his favorite look on her. Yeah, she looked happy. Happy with him. So the rest of the naysayers could eat shit for all he cared.

"Thank you for bringing me tonight, Damon," Elena said softly, when she'd gotten her hilarity under control.

"Don't thank me just yet. I'm storing all these nice things up so when you finally owe me, you'll owe me _big time_," he replied with a smirk.

"Alright," she agreed with an eye roll. "Now let's make you earn that big payback. Ask me to dance."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted before bowing dramatically with his hand held out to her. "Would you, kind, fair Elena, honor this poor pauper with a dance?"

She giggled before placing her hand in his and letting him escort her to the dance floor. While they turned and he held her close, he admired the perfectly preserved Founders Hall. It was definitely a place that a town should be proud of, with it's vaulted ceilings, sweeping grand staircase and intricate decorative details. It wasn't surprising that the town loved to throw parties here.

He pulled Elena close and let his head drop into her bare neck. As much as he loved her long brown hair down, Damon had to admit that the up-do gave him easy access to one of his favorite spots on her body. He wasn't sure what it was about the base of Elena's neck, but it drove him crazy. The skin there was so soft, tempting him to come closer and smell her there, kiss her there, taste her there.

He had to stop or he was going to risk getting indecent on the dance floor and really giving the town something to gossip about.

He pulled away from Elena's neck, and her big brown eyes locked with his.

"Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?"

"You didn't need to. The way you undressed me with your eyes when you opened your door said enough," he replied cheekily.

"I did not do that!" she cried in mock-outrage.

"Do you know where liars go, Elena?" he asked with a self-satisfied grin.

"I'm going to slap you," she growled. A sound that did not help his decency effort.

"Well, looks like the joke's on you, because I'm into that," he shot back with a wink. He was rewarded with her giggle and the way her breasts rubbed against his chest as she did so.

"You're so bad," she said.

"Only for you, baby," he responded, pulling her closer and pressing his smiling lips against hers. With a soft sigh, she melted into his arms as her hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

She pulled away with a dreamy look on her face that abruptly hardened when her eyes caught something over his shoulder. He knew it wasn't good by the way her body stiffened and her face paled.

"Elena!"

"Shit," she whispered, the curse from her lips shocking him.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked, but she ignored him.

"Shut up," she hissed. "My parents are heading this way. We gotta get out of here. Now."

"Your parents?" he asked, as she backed out of his arms and tugged on his hand with both of hers. Her eyes were wide and full of panic.

"Elena, there you are," a woman's voice came from behind him.

"Mom, Dad," Elena said stiffly.

Damon turned to find an older couple standing near them, eyeing him curiously.

"You haven't been answering my calls, Elena," said the woman Damon assumed was her mother.

"For good reason," Elena muttered.

"Who's this?" her father asked, looking him over with ill-concealed judgment in his eyes.

"This is-"

"Damon Salvatore," he interrupted, holding his hand out to Elena's father while he curled her into his side with his other arm. "I'm dating your daughter."

"I didn't know you were dating someone, Elena," her mother said with a smile that was so fake it might crack at any moment.

Elena shifted on her feet beneath his arm. "It's new."

"Well, Damon," her mother said. "I suppose you'll be joining Elena at the church barbecue at our house next weekend?"

He felt Elena stiffen beside him, but how could he say no? These were her parents and though she didn't seem to like them very much, he didn't want to insult them. Something told him they'd only use that against Elena.

"Um, sure, I appreciate the invite," he answered.

"Great," her mother replied, her tone indicating that she was anything but excited to have him in her home. "The congregation will be awfully pleased to meet you."

"I look forward to it," he said with a forced smile.

"Elena?" her mother prompted.

Elena sighed, but answered when he gave her an arm squeeze. "I'll be there."

Her parents smiled at them stiffly before turning and walking away, turning their attention and sincere greetings to the other people they passed.

"What did I just agree to?" Damon asked once they were out of earshot.

Elena's body sagged against his as she answered, "Voluntary torture."

He was an idiot. "Shit."

"You've got that right."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! I really love how this chapter turned out. The Defan scene made me tear up a little so I had to take breaks while writing it. **

**Follow me on twitter: rachellebelle08**

**Reviews are love! And thank you so, so much for reading!**


End file.
